Shakespeare's
by gracedonahue
Summary: What is the words Shakespeare wrote were used for torture? For murder? For threatening? Shakespeare quotes and follows the painful plot of Romeo and Juliet to ruin many lives-Including Shawn's. Rated T for violence and future swearing. Shules.
1. Prologue

_Gus! Meet me at the Psych office now! It's urgent! Oh, yeah! Bring a pineapple!_

Gus shuttered at the memory of the message. When he had gotten to the office, all that was left was a note that read,

_Your precious "psychic" is in my hands now. He won't be returning for a while. "Romeo is banished,  
>There is no end, no limit, measure, bound,<br>In that word's death. No words can that woe sound."  
>- Shakespeare<em>

Gus had immediately called down Juliet and Lassiter, and they searched for clues.

But it was hopeless.

Shawn was missing.

And they knew they couldn't find him.

_**/**_


	2. Awake

_**Hey guys, I was determined to get this published today! I even went out in the cold in flip-flops to get ideas, so I hope you're happy with this!**_

_**On to Chapter One!**_

_**/**_

Shawn's head pounded as he sat up from the rock-hard floor he was sitting on. He ran his hand through his hair, groaning as he lied back down.

"Hello, Romeo," A deep, raspy voice called out through the small, metal spaces Shawn was crammed into.

"Who the, who the-" Shawn tried to talk, but his voice wasn't exactly what you could call 'working'.

"Tomorrow will be your first time," The man said. Shawn could barely make out a smile creeping onto his lips.

"First time doing what?" Shawn managed to ask, his voice giving up, his head thumping onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Oh, nothing." The man replied.

Shawn could barely make out the shape of a weapon in his pocket, "Oh, God." He groaned muttering the words.

As soon as the man left, Shawn sat up, using every ounce of energy possible. He started at his feet. Glancing down, to his knees, his waist, below his neck, his arms. Shawn saw no injury. He knew it right away-the injury was somewhere to his head-and he wasn't gonna live long.

_**/**_

"Come on, Gus! What else did Shawn tell you before this happened?" Juliet knew she shouldn't have been raising her voice at Gus, but her boyfriend was missing, and she couldn't help but scream.

"Calm down, O'Hara." Lassiter rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Calm down?" Juliet snapped, "Why on earth would I CALM DOWN? One of our best detectives is MISSING. And you are saying you don't care? Who is this JEALOUS man I'm talking to?"

Lassiter started to say something, but Juliet cut him off.

"You know what? I can't take this." Juliet stammered, her body immediately filling with sadness, "I'm leaving. And don't talk to me, Carlton. I don't care for your comments anymore." Juliet left the room, already feeling her eyes fill up with tears. She choked on a sob as she left the SBPD, not caring to look back.

_**/**_

Gus's phone was ringing at midnight, "Mmph." Gus slapped the phone with his hand, hoping it would shut off. Then he was snapped back to reality. He sat up in his bed, grabbed his phone, immediately thinking it was Shawn.

_Shawn._

Gus still couldn't take it. _Who would want to kidnap Shawn? Sure, he has a lot of enemies, but they're all in jail, right?_

Then his phone blasted out at him. Gus picked it up, answering in a drowsy voice, "Gus speaking,"

"Burton Guster, are you so stupid not to contact a kidnapped man's father?"

Gus groaned.

_**/**_

_**Thanks for reading! Anyways, I apologize for the lack of adventure. I haven't yet hit the humor and excitement, mainly because of explaining (and my lack of LOLs).**_

_**Review! Any ideas on how to torture Shawn?**_

_**(I'm so cruel)**_


	3. Bad Memories

_**Hola! Lucky you, this chapter is gonna be long, and possibly (I said POSSIBLY) have some humor in it! Read the bolded words at the end for some more information!**_

_**/**_

He couldn't remember anything.

_Crap._

Something did strike his mind though, something about being injured today. He took a deep breath, his throbbing head lying on the cold ground. He groaned, as he sat up, trying to regain his vision. As soon as he did, he saw the figure in black facing him.

"Romeo, Romeo. About time you wake up from your little snooze, isn't it?" The figure grinned an evil grin at Shawn.

Shawn tried rolling his eyes, but it just resulted in more vision confusion.

"Pineapple smoothie?" The figure asked him, holding out a Jamba Juice cup towards Shawn.

Shawn reluctantly took it.

_At least my serial killer's nice._

Shawn took a large sip at it, not even realizing his thirst, "Agh!" Shawn yelped as he grabbed his head, "Brain freeze!"

"I thought you'd say that." The figure smirked.

"Who-who are you?" Shawn managed to say.

"Shakespeare." The figure simply replied, smiling big.

_Oh my god. Am I in Heaven!_

"Now for your torture!" The figure laughed happily, walking over to what Shawn noticed as a weapon closet. Shawn glanced around the room, his eyes searching for some kind of evidence. He spotted it easily, a simple blood stain on the hard cemented floor.

_CRAP!_

The figure came back with something shaped like a curling iron.

"Is that a curling iron?" Shawn asked.

_Duh._

He pretty much knew the answer already.

"We're starting off easy with you, Romeo." The figure admitted.

Shawn figured that a curling iron couldn't do much.

The figure grabbed Shawn, yanking him up. He grabbed rope, tying Shawn to a pole. Shawn coughed, trying to a suck a breath of air through the tight rope. The figure pressed the curler to Shawn's head, burning him severely. Shawn closed his eyes and flinched. The figure moved it around his mouth, eventually leading down to his lips, which he touched quickly. Shawn watched the figure go down the rest of Shawn's skin. He pushed Shawn to the ground, obviously not caring how Shawn felt at the moment.

Shawn shut his eyes, leaning against the cold floor, his body throbbing and burning with the pain from the curling iron, "Yo, can I at least have a pillow and a blanket?" Shawn asked curiously.

"I guess." The figure said. He searched around for a bit, and then chucked a pillow at Shawn's face, and throwing the blanket a few feet behind him. Shawn reached up and grabbed it, pulling it over himself, and sticking the pillow under his head.

"One more thing." The figure said. He came up to Shawn with a broken piece of glass, cutting his lips. He tasted blood trickling down his mouth.

Then he passed out.

_**/**_

"Seriously, what person doesn't contact a kidnapped man's father?" Henry Spencer was yelling angrily at the Chief.

"Henry, we don't want any family help on this." Chief told him, trying to convince him to leave.

"Well then why you kick them out?" Henry pointed to Juliet and Gus, both who looked at each other, flustered and with blood-shot eyes, "Plus, it doesn't look like you're doing too good."

Juliet turned to Gus and asked, "Gus, why don't we go to the Psych office and try to get some information?" Juliet's voice shook as she talked.

Gus just simply nodded, obviously not wanting to open his mouth.

_**/**_

_**That's all I have to offer for today! Sorry, I didn't have much time to use on this!**_

_**I'm looking for help on how to torture Shawn, so, if you give me some ideas (that I'll use), I will:**_

_**Feature your username in the special thanks section**_

_**Use your torture idea (duh)**_

_**And a) let you come up with a side-character that will appear for a short time in a chapter or b) write ten descriptive words describing the pain Shawn is in during and after the torture.**_

_**Oh, I have a sick mind…**_

_**GiGi**_


	4. Darth Vader

_**I've got nothing to say except READ:)**_

_**/**_

Usually it shocked Shawn to wake up on a cold floor, smack in the middle of nowhere, but for the past few days, it seemed to be like a morning routine.

But this morning was DEFINIATELY not what he was hoping for.

Shawn twisted his head to the side, his hazel eyes fluttering open, staring at hand.

But only a hand.

Shawn let out a scream-high pitched, like a little girl on a rollercoaster, "Eeeeeeehhhh!"

"Oh shut up." Shawn was told by the figure, who threw some kind of rock at his burnt-face. Shawn let out a yelp in pain as his face starting feeling scratchy and on fire, "It's only a hand. The rest of the body is over there." The figure's thumb pointed to a closet. Shawn looked closer to the glove-covered thumb, noticing a streak of blood. Shawn put his mind past the blood, looking closer to the glove itself. The glove was light green, with flowers speckled across it. It was ripped slightly in some spots, probably from a thorn, in Shawn's opinion.

_Why would the man be wearing gardening gloves?_

"Oh my god, you're Darth Vader!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Moron," Shawn heard the figure mumble.

"Well, if you're a woman, that would explain the gloves." Shawn tried to point to the gloves, then realizing he was chained up to the wall, "Crap."

"So how would I be Darth Vader?" The figure snapped.

"Your voice. Duh." Shawn rolled his eyes, "What a dummy." He mumbled under his breath.

"Okay?" The figure's dark ski mask looked right into Shawn's face.

_Creeper._

"I know a great way to torture you." The figure smiled slightly.

"First, answer my question. Man or woman?" Shawn smiled goofily, the edges of his burned face crinkling. His lips suddenly seemed to lash back at him, causing him to flinch in frustration.

"Find that out on your own." The figure tilted its head slightly. Shawn noticed him look at his hair.

_Ah, crap._

"Dude, not the hair. If anything, you can style it with that curling iron you ruined my face with. This is my best feature." Shawn scowled at the figure in frustration.

Then he appeared with a razor.

"Oh, god. Can you just use scissors and make it uneven?" He pleaded.

"Good idea!" The figure quickly looked around for scissors. He looked at Shawn, "You're out of luck, boy. I was gonna use both. My loss."

Then the figure held the razor right near Shawn's hair.

Shawn glanced at himself just as he felt the razor hitting the bottom of his head.

_Dear God, let's hope I'm still flexible._

Shawn chucked his foot in the air, his shoe flying off and hitting the figure.

_SCORE!_

"Bad idea!" The angry figure lunged at Shawn, just as Shawn flicked his other foot in the air, banging smack into the razor, which fell to the cemented floor with a clank, and breaking into pieces.

"YES!" Shawn cheered happily.

"I'll be back with scissors, you moron." The figure growled at Shawn.

Shawn smiled happily at the figure walking away.

_Oh, crap. Now my feet are cold!_

_**/**_

Juliet and Gus searched the Psych office, hoping to find some kind of clue. Or as Shawn would say it, the Mystery Mousekatool. But Shawn wasn't here to cheer up their sad moods.

Juliet searched the entire perimeter, opening up cabinets and desks, hoping to find some kind of clue of where Shawn is.

"Gus, lemme see that clue." Juliet urged Gus to hand over the clue, which Gus did without saying anything.

"_Your precious 'psychic' is in my hands now." _Juliet calmly quoted the first line of the note, "Precious 'psychic'. Gus why are there quotes around psychic?" Juliet tilted her head, hoping for an answer.

Gus looked at her in surprise. _Nobody knew he wasn't psychic except him and Henry. Right?_

"I don't know." Gus managed to muster.

"_Is in my hands now._ In my hands now? What the heck id that supposed to mean?" Juliet questioned.

Gus tried to think back on the things Shawn had gotten before he was kidnapped. He got an alpaca, which Gus had easily told him to give back. He had roses-but those were for Jules. He had gotten a catcher's mitt.

"His catcher's mitt!" Gus raced over to the Dick's bag where Shawn had left it. He picked it up, and stuck his hand on the inside. He felt a piece of paper cut his skin, but for once, Gus didn't care about blood. He yanked Juliet over to Gus's desk where they opened the note up.

_Boo, hoo. You got this too late. I guess you'll have to wait. But I can give you one little hint, Roses are red, violets are blue, Shawn is gone, and you will be too, Jule! __"This day's black fate on more days doth depend:  
>This but begins the woe others must end."<br>Shakespeare_

"He wants me too?" Juliet looked at Gus.

"I think he's putting on a little show." Gus replied.

"Yeah," Juliet sighed, fear creeping into her body, "Juliet and her missing Romeo."

_**/**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! I upped the length a bit more. I hope it's good, because I skipped dinner for this!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Me!**_


	5. Water Can Hurt, Not Just Tears

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to put this up. My computer crashed and I completely forgot what I was writing-LOL-total me moment, so anyways…**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Psych, I'd be awesome. ROFL!**_

_**Special thanks to **__xpsychxssjs__** for ideas on how to torture Shawn:) (Words will be bolded)**_

_**Okay, so keep reading today, because I'm starting with Juliet and Gus and them, not Shawn.**_

_**/**_

The first thing Gus noticed when he walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department was emptiness. Even the sound-complete silence, except for the few words being muttered-was empty. It was late at night, probably around 1 A.M, but nobody could be getting any sleep with what was happening. Gus turned his head slightly toward the left, where he heard shuffling of the feet. Chief Vick and McNab were walking past Gus, holding a file in their hands. Gus followed them, even without the Chief's motion to come. Gus followed Chief Vick's movement into her office, where Lassiter and Henry stood patiently, while Juliet sat in one of the plush chairs, hiding her face from the rest the detectives. Gus felt bad for Juliet, since she got a note from the suspicious "Shakespeare" character that kidnapped Shawn. It's like he's putting on Romeo and Juliet. But this time, it's real.

_**/**_

From Juliet's perspective, silence wasn't golden either. The fact that "Shakespeare" wanted Juliet too, caused her to tremble. Gus and Juliet had brought the note to Chief Vick, and Chief Vick had just closed her eyes and said, "We will fix this later." Juliet had taken note of the pain the Chief's voice, but wouldn't bring up the fact that she was in more pain than anybody else. Juliet had eased herself down in Chief's office, not daring to look up at anyone since her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she had raccoon-like circles around her eyes from running mascara and lack of sleep. Juliet tried to tell herself that Shawn would be okay, but it was nearly impossible. He could already be dead by now.

_**/**_

Lassiter hadn't thought much about it. He didn't want to tell himself that he was slightly sad about Shawn's existence missing. Lassiter liked the quiet. The sound of footsteps hitting the hard floors, the sound of a pen scribbling on a scratch piece of paper, even the sound of faint whispering. It relaxed him. But something about today didn't. His partner wouldn't speak to him, Chief didn't want much help from him, and Gus, he just followed them around without a word. The fact that silence wasn't calming him made him wonder. Maybe the lack of Shawn's laughter and voice was making him worried. But he wasn't about to admit that.

_**/**_

Of course Henry was worried. His son was missing. Sure, he hadn't shown the fact that he does really care and love Shawn, but that didn't mean he didn't worry. He knew somehow Shawn would get out of it, or at least that was his hope. He focused his main concern on Juliet. He knew his son was in love with her, and he could see the look in her eyes, past the black circles and red eyes, that she did too. But his main worry was getting Juliet to safety. He had brought the idea up to Chief Vick, but she just shook her head, trying to push everything away and focus on the main thing. They had to find Shawn.

_**/**_

Karen Vick had had it. News media had surrounded the Psych office as soon as Shawn went missing. The wails of sirens had come from the cop cars and the media came with it. Karen had wanted this to be one of Shawn's goofy shenanigans. But since it was real, she was going to have to deal with the problems. And one of the problems was Juliet O'Hara.

_**/**_

"I have a suggestion," It was the first words Gus spoke since they entered the room, startling everybody, making even Juliet jump, "What? You thought I lost my voice?"

Something made Juliet want to laugh. But when she opened her voice to giggle, it was cut off by Gus.

"Juliet needs to be safe. So who's she going to stay with?" Gus asked the group, looking around at their terrified eyes.

It was silent. Nobody answered. Juliet sat silently, thinking,

_Nobody will protect me?_

"I will." Henry said, "It's what Shawn would want." Henry spoke clearly, looking over at Juliet. Juliet forced a light smile onto her lips.

"Alright, Henry. But you can't let her out of your sight. We don't want to repeat Yin and Yang." Chief Vick replied.

"Technically, Allison was a crazy psycho who was in need of therapy." Gus thought aloud.

"Still." Chief Vick shook her head at Gus, as Juliet quietly slipped out of the room.

_**/**_

Shawn could hear the footsteps approaching him, and fear filled up his body.

"I'm back." The sing-songy voice of Shakespeare came near to Shawn, who closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can you just tell me why you want Juliet?" Shawn said through gritted teeth. He wanted to lung at Shakespeare, but thanks to the chains holding him to the wall, it was nearly impossible.

"Oh, Romeo. It's simple. I want to put on a tragedy, and I want all your friends to watch." Shakespeare smirked at Shawn.

"Anything else you could do? That won't involve Juliet dying." Shawn opened his hazel eyes wide to glare at Shakespeare.

"What fun would that be?" Shakespeare's voice taunted Shawn. Shawn wanted to rip out of the chains, and was tempted to, even if it risked breaking both his hands.

"Anyways," Shakespeare continued, "I am very disappointed in you ruining my hair plan. Lucky you, I've only found scissors."

"Not the hair, dude. That's, like, illegal."

"And what I'm doing isn't illegal already?" Shakespeare grinned.

"Hmm. Good point." Shawn replied.

"Ready?" Shakespeare asked Shawn, but obviously didn't care if he was ready or not.

Shawn mumbled something in reply, but slammed the back of his head on the side of the wall, hoping it would be unreachable.

"Silly boy." Somewhere Shawn had heard those words. His mind searched for an answer, but it didn't come.

Shakespeare grabbed Shawn by his neck, forcing his head to come back up. He tried to catch a breath of air as the grip on his neck was getting tighter by the second.

Shawn heard the clicking from the silver scissors.

_Chop. Chop. Chop._

Shawn flinched, trying to think of something to do. He automatically got an idea. He pushed his head forward, which he soon found as a mistake. The scissors cut into his head, not too deep, but Shawn could feel blood dripping down his forward. He heard a plop, looking down at his lap, where blood from his head was dripping. Shawn pushed his head down into his lap. Using his hands, he felt along the top of his head, where large chunks of his perfect hair were missing. He almost started sobbing when he saw the hair near his body.

Shakespeare glared at Shawn, "I have something even better in stock."

Shawn saw him leave the room, so he rested his throbbing floor on the icy cold floor and tried to sleep.

But all he could think about was Jules.

_**/**_

Juliet wheeled the suitcase into Henry's house.

"I hope you don't mind the couch. Because I'll be sleeping in the chair." He pointed to a recliner beside the couch.

Juliet forced a smile, "Thanks for protecting me."

"Shawn would want it." Henry replied.

It was silent for a moment.

"Do you think Shawn is…you know?" Juliet asked Henry, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"No, Shawn isn't dead. He knows a lot about survival. I should know." Henry explained calmly, "Plus, he would never leave you without saying goodbye."

Juliet bit her lip, and closed her eyes in pain. She started crying.

"No, Juliet." Henry jogged closer to Juliet, and Juliet sobbed into his shoulder. Henry felt a little awkward, but knew Shawn would want it, "It's okay Juliet."

Juliet wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. You're probably a little regretful of me staying here."

"No, Juliet. You're practically family. And I know Shawn would want you to be family, too."

Even that couldn't cheer Juliet up anymore.

She just continued to sob.

_**/**_

Shawn immediately sat up as soon as he heard footsteps.

As the door creaked open, he glanced at what was in Shakespeare's hand.

Boiling water.

Shakespeare set it down on a desk, and then turned to Shawn, "Unbutton your shirt."

"Whoa, I have a girlfriend. I'll pass on the invitation." Shawn joked sarcastically, but started unbuttoning his shirt anyways. He knew he'd have to suffer the pain.

"Wait a moment." Shawn interrupted.

"What?" Shakespeare made a face at Shawn.

"Wait a week-at least-until you take Jules. And I won't fight back." Shawn said, hoping the deal was acceptable.

"Fine." Shakespeare didn't really care.

The minute Shawn realized what he said, he regretted it. And then the water was dripping over his chest, causing him to scream out in pain.

**He cried out as the water seared his flesh. The pain was blinding. It spread through every nerve, every fiber of his body, making him feel like he was on fire. He didn't care if he lived or died, he didn't care about anything except getting the pain to stop. And that scared him more than anything else.**

_**/**_

_**Okay, the little bolded part above was by **__xpsychxssjs __**so don't tell me I'm good at writing…because I suck. LOL**_

_**GiGi**_


	6. Pineapples, Please

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or any of its characters, or **__It Will Rain__** by **__Bruno Mars__**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy today's writing. **_

_**Some words of wisdom:  
>Eat a pineapple.<strong>_

_**/**_

Shawn's eyes flickered open as a scampering sound was by him. When his eyes finally adjusted to the scene, he saw a worm-or at least it looked like one. Fat and squirmy, it wavered around, slapping the bridge of Shawn's nose. He knew it couldn't be a worm. His eyes glanced up towards it, following where the tail lead to. A gray colored body with small legs and a pointy pink nose was what he was looking at. The body quickly turned, staring at Shawn with its beady little red eyes. Shawn tried to ignore it, taking a deep breath. He automatically regretted it. Jolts of pain shot through his body, causing him to yell out in agony. He turned his pale face to what he could see of his stomach. It was pink and red and brown, itchy and scabbed. He reached his arms to button up his shirt, which he was unable to do, since his arms were asleep.

"Ah, Romeo." The voice came from out of nowhere, startling Shawn and causing him to jump, his stomach disagreeing with him.

_**/**_

Juliet woke up from the morning light, to the smell of pancakes. Pineapple pancakes. Just like Shawn made.

_Shawn._

The word made Juliet's head pound, causing her to feel sick.

She moved her feet to where her slippers would be-if she was waking up in her bed. Instead, her feet clunked on the wood floor. She yawned, stretching her arms up in the fish-smelling air. She rubbed her hands on her blue pajama bottoms, adjusting her white tank top. She reached to the table beside her, picking up her fluffy pink and blue cotton-candy robe, which she slipped across her bare shoulders. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and walked into the kitchen, sitting in one of the wooden chairs.

"Pineapple pancakes and fresh-squeezed orange juice." Henry grumbled as he set a plate and a glass in front of Juliet.

"Now I know where Shawn gets his recipes." Juliet said, smiling to herself as she held her lips to the glass.

_**/**_

"Catch." Shakespeare chucked a pineapple at Shawn, his weak hands lifting in the air, eager to catch it.

As the rough outside fell into Shawn's hand, he lifted it to his mouth and attempted to bite through the outside. His teeth suffered to make a dent, the pineapple dropping to the ground.

Shawn stared at it and frowned, "Any chance you can cut that up for me?"

"Shut up, you idiot." Shakespeare snapped at Shawn, who was trying to move his uncomfortable body to a different position.

"Can I have a drink?" Shawn asked, even though the pain from moving his lips caused him to flinch.

"More boiling water?" Shakespeare asked, a wicked smiling showing through the dark mask.

"You know, if I were you, I would give me a drink and some food. I mean, the charges for murder are worse than attempted murder, so instead of killing me, could you just cut up that freaking pineapple?" Shawn's mouth moved quickly, obviously begging for something.

"Fine." Shakespeare mumbled something under their breath, and grabbed a half empty water bottle, throwing it at Shawn.

Shawn caught it, drenching himself in it.

Shawn barely knew what he was doing, even when his voice sang throughout the basement, "_Every day it will rain, rain, rain-a-a-ain!_"

_**/**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter and lack of putting more chapter up. I was in Florida without a computer, so it kind of ruined it. I'm writing another chapter, much longer, so expect it soon.**_

_**Review please!**_


	7. Glass Things and Diamond Rings

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. Sorry for the lack of new chapters, I've been busy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Wait for itttttt…I don't own Psych.**_

_**Some Words of Wisdom:  
>Don't be a myopic Chihuahua.<strong>_

_**/**_

Gus had a made a promise to Shawn.

He would protect him in whatever way he could.

Gus broke that promise.

_**/**_

The feeling when you're satisfied doesn't come too often. But if you are in the deepest of the deep, the lowest of the low, a little light can shine through. That was when Shawn got a pineapple.

"Oh dear God." Shawn had said when he heard the footsteps coming near. But the only thing he got was a pineapple thrown at him-But it was sliced. Edible.

"Hello, Romeo." A hiss coming from the door echoed throughout the vacant basement.

A groan came out of Shawn's mouth, which was stuffed with pineapple.

"What the crap is that?" Shawn mumbled as Shakespeare came in with a box.

"Glass."

_**/**_

"Gus, I think we should go look for more evidence." Juliet had appeared by Gus, who became startled.

"Oh in the office." Gus snapped back to reality.

"Um, yeah. Where else?" Juliet rolled her eyes slightly at Gus, motioning for him to follow.

_**/**_

"Glass?" Shawn wondered aloud, "What can a human do with glass?"

"A lot." Shakespeare hid their smile with a turn away from Shawn.

Suddenly a thought struck Shawn: Glass can break.

_**/**_

"What are you doing?" Gus asked Juliet, as she bombarded through the Psych doors, opening and closing draws, searching for evidence.

"Well, there has to be clues somewhere! I mean, Shakespeare broke into this place himself. And I know for a fact that you lock the doors at night." Juliet simply replied.

She flounced over to Shawn's desk, opening draws. As she got to the second drawer, she noticed something about Gus.

"Gus, you look sweaty. Are you okay?" Juliet tilted her head as she questioned Gus.

"Uh, I don't think you should scavenge through that drawer." Gus suggested.

"Gus, we need as much evidence as possible." Juliet replied. Sometimes she wondered what went on in his head.

"No, we really shouldn't open it." Gus closed it with his hand, kneeling down next to Juliet.

"No, we should." Juliet reached to pull it back open, but Gus slapped her hand away.

"No." Gus looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I have a gun." Juliet raised an eyebrow at Gus, who backed up, biting his nails nervously.

"Stop, Gus. What could possibly be in this drawer you wouldn't want me to see? It's not like Shawn's keeping a secret from me or anything." Juliet laughed.

"More or less." Gus mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Juliet looked at Gus.

"Nothing." Gus quickly replied.

"Okay." Juliet opened up the drawer and searched through it. Juliet reached in and pulled something out of it, smiling.

"Oh, so Shawn got his Nintendo back?" Juliet held the Nintendo in her hands, flashing it to Gus.

"I…I guess." Gus looked around nervously.

Just as Juliet was putting away the Nintendo, she felt something inside it slide. There was a clang coming from it, "Wonder what that is." Juliet thought aloud. She moved her hand to where the noise was coming from. Her hands felt on where the battery was, which she pulled out.

No words came out of her mouth as Juliet picked up what was in the Nintendo.

A ring.

_**/**_

"So, Romeo, how has your healing been?" Shakespeare smirked at Shawn.

"Great, thank you for the scars by the way. Forever a memory of you." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Romeo." Shakespeare's eyes looked directly at Shawn.

"What?" Shawn groaned.

"Catch." Shakespeare threw a piece of glass at Shawn, which hit the wall, shattering on to his back.

_**/**_

_A ring._

_He bought an engagement ring._

_Shawn._

_Her Shawn._

"Dear God." Juliet managed to make the words come out of her mouth as she stared at the ring, her eyes wide and her mouth in the shape of an O.

"I knew this would happen. I called it. Totally knew it. What idiot puts an engagement ring inside a Nintendo? Oh, I know what idiot. Shawn. " Gus was pacing back and forth, mumbling words to himself.

_Why would Shawn get a ring?_

_Her Shawn._

"Gus." Juliet looked at Gus, who stopped pacing to look at her.

"What?" He asked her, not making eye contact.

"We gotta find Shawn." Juliet said as she grabbed Gus's car keys and left the office.

_**/**_

Shawn cradled his head in his hands as the glass shattered against the wall, splashing into his back.

"Argh!" Shawn yelled out in pain as a piece of glass inserted his body. Almost like being struck by lightning, glass shattered onto his hands, cutting into his hands, blood dripping onto his clothes. Several piece of glass fell into his stomach, the pain so agonizing he couldn't help but scream.

But just as soon as it started, it stopped.

Shawn lifted his head from his bloody hands and leaned down on his knee.

"Dear God. Thanks for letting it end." Shawn crumpled onto the ground, hiding his face from the rest of the world.

_**/**_

Juliet heart pounded in fear as she saw what was on the top of her car. A note. She picked it up.

_From the blood on his hands,  
>The glass in his chest.<br>The scars on his body,  
>And his hair, like an empty bird's nest.<br>But now sweet Juliet,  
>Grasps the moments, my dear,<br>Because you will be mine, I bet.  
><em>_"Methinks I see thee, now thou art so low,  
>As one dead in the bottom of a tomb."<br>Shakespeare_

"I've come to a conclusion." Juliet suffered the words from her mouth.

"And what's that?" Gus asked.

"I think I'll be seeing Shawn soon."

_**/**_

_**Try saying the last line three times fast. Seriously. Try it.**_

_**Aw, so I had Juliet find the ring, so TA-DA!**_

_**Don't worry. My next chapters will have plenty of surprises too!**_

_**GiGi**_


	8. A Visit From William Shakespeare

_**A/N: **_

_**I'm working on updating a lot for the next few days. I have a really great plan for torture ways to hurt Shawn. Jules is a bad girl in this episode. Bwahaha!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Psych.**_

_**Answer this for me: Should we have a snippet of a chapter from the point of view of Lassie?  
>Say Ja (Yes) and Nein (No) for your opinion.<br>By the way that's German.  
>Just thought you could learn something today…<br>Oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!**_

_**/**_

It was around midnight when Juliet's cell phone rang. Her eyelids were droopy, and her voice groggy, "Hello?"

The only reply that came from the cell phone was deep breathing.

Juliet just rolled her eyes and plugged her cell phone back into the wall, sitting back down on the couch. She pulled the blue and white quilt over her shivering body, gently shutting her eyes.

But not before she heard the crash coming from the kitchen.

_**/**_

Shawn's hands were covered in dry blood, as red as a rose. His body felt as if somebody had taken a huge sledge hammer and shattered all his bones. His back was bloody from the glass that was still inserted in it. His breathing wasn't steady, and his stomach ached from the burns.

A breeze came from the window, so cold it was like a fistful of snow, wrapping Shawn up in its cold breath, almost like it was whispering in his ear the words: _Winter's near._

Shawn heard footsteps this time, but something about them was different. They were much more subtle, as if somebody was barefoot.

Shawn's eyes met with the man standing before him, a man tall, with salt and pepper hair and eyebrows like caterpillars. His eyes were the color of silver, his skin as pale as snow. He looked beaten and bloody, but somewhat happy. His clothing was ripped, and his shoes were falling apart.

"I'll be taking care of you for today." The low voice smiled grimly at Shawn.

And from his hand emerged a knife.

_**/**_

"Who's that?" Juliet cautioned as she grabbed her gun from the wooden table, wrapping her robe around her shoulder.

"Who's that?" A voice from the room echoed.

Juliet walked closer to the noise was, her feet guiding her to the kitchen.

"Hello, Juliet." A deep voice smiled up at her from its seat in the kitchen.

_**/**_

"So where's Shakespeare?" Shawn thought aloud.

"Why would I know? Probably killing some kid." The man rolled his eyes like Shawn was an idiot for asking the question.

"I honestly have no response to that." Shawn raised an eyebrow at the open window.

"Shut up." The man growled.

"Can I have a name to work with?" Shawn asked the man.

"Avon." The man mumbled.

"You look like a David. I'm gonna call you David." Shawn said to himself.

"I will kill you. Just stab you in the heart. Won't harm me at all." Avon approached Shawn and held the knife to his neck.

"I'll pass." Shawn whispered.

Avon moved the knife away from Shawn's neck.

"So, idiot-" Shawn cut off Avon.

"I'm all ears." Shawn's eyes got wide and smiled goofily as he talked.

"I will kill you." Avon repeated, stepping a bit closer to Shawn. Shawn's smile faded away.

"Have you ever thought of therapy?" Shawn asked Avon.

"Take that back." Avon growled as he moved the knife closer to Shawn's legs.

"Jesus, no. They are my only good feature at the moment." Shawn shook his head at Avon.

Shawn screamed in agony as the knife cut into his skin, blood dripping out onto the floor. The gash wasn't too deep, but the pain was horrible. Avon moved the knife to a different spot on the leg, moving the knife down towards the ground. He repeated the steps for Shawn's other leg.

"Ugh. Why do I see bright light?" Shawn gasped as his eyes closed.

_**/**_

Juliet aimed her gun at the head of Shakespeare, who was drinking coffee.

"Nice to see you, my dear." Shakespeare grinned at her, but his eyes showed evil.

"Where the hell is Shawn?" Juliet asked the human, fire flashing in her eyes.

"That's your answer to find." Shakespeare then lunged at Jules, a dagger appearing in his hands.

"Back off!" Juliet screamed, shooting her gun.

The bullet entered Shakespeare's leg, and all Shakespeare had time to do was flinch. He sprint/jumped on one leg, flying out a window, exiting the house. Juliet opened the front door, but Shakespeare was nowhere in sight.

"Juliet." The voice spooked Juliet, and she jumped.

"It's okay, it's me, Henry." Juliet sighed.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Juliet was breathless.

"Who was that?" Henry growled.

"I think that was our criminal." Juliet gasped.

"Who?" Henry looked confused.

"Shakespeare." Juliet said, this time making eye contact with Henry, only to see the pain in his eyes. And a flash of fear.

_**/**_

_**Heehee. Bad Juliet. :P**_

_**Happy New Year's Eve.  
><strong>_

_**GiGi**_


	9. Secrets

_**A/N: **_

_**Okay, Shawn is creepy in this, and it kind of scares me.**_

_**This chapter's gonna be reaaaaalllllly awesome. Like total awesome-na-tude. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or any of its characters (sadly).**_

_**/**_

_She ran up to him and hugged him tight. It had been a long time since their eyes met. He was bloody and bruised, broken and full of tears. But everything was perfect now. Not a single tear would be cried, and not a single break would be left broken. She sobbed for the longest time, wrapping her arms around him, loosing herself in his cold flesh. She couldn't bear to look in his eyes, which had seemed to have the color sucked out of him. She closed her eyes as she choked on sobs, hoping that she wouldn't see his pale and blood-covered skin. She tried not to smell her surroundings, knowing the scent of blood would make her dizzy. She blocked out the voice he was speaking, the others voices being spoken. But with a single hit, the body that was holding her crumbled to the ground, blood leaking out of his head._

"_No!" Her voice was barely able to come out, "You killed him you idiot!" She shot and shot and shot, hoping it would kill, but they deflected off him like a bulletproof vest._

_A cruel laugh entered her ears, and she couldn't even register the pain as her vision turned black._

She had that freaking dream again.

_**/**_

When Shawn woke up that morning, he felt something strike him for the first time.

He needed to talk to Jules.

Like, really need to.

Truthfully-he had his cell phone. It was sitting happily in the pocket of his jeans, just waiting to be used. But with Shakespeare lurking around, it was impossible for Shawn to. If only he could get his hands on that person.

Just then he heard footsteps.

Those footsteps again!

Gaining closer and closer towards Shawn, he heard it differently. Instead of the clicking of two shoes, it was more like one shoes and a foot being dragged.

"That stupid girl had to go shoot me." Shawn heard Shakespeare mumble as he walked into the room.

"What girl!" Shawn became protective, searching the room for any trace of a girl.

"Shut up, I didn't catch her. The sick child shot me in my leg." Shakespeare growled.

"Heh heh. That's hilarious, dude." Shawn laughed.

"I will shoot you." Shakespeare pulled a gun out of the pocket of their black pants, aiming it at Shawn's head. Shakespeare walked closer, until Shawn could feel it's breath.

Shawn didn't know what he was doing.

But he was going crazy.

He quickly swung his fist towards Shakespeare, who fell right on his wounded leg.

Shawn swore he heard Shakespeare growl.

"You little!" Shakespeare lunged at Shawn, but Shawn stood his weak body up, running as much as he could towards Shakespeare, with the chains cutting into the skin around his hands. They collided, sending Shakespeare backwards, who seemed to hit his head on the cemented ground.

Shawn's body was sent on the ground, but the pain didn't seem to affect him.

He did his best he could to pull the green iPhone out of his pocket.

_**/**_

No evidence. Not a single thing. Juliet was alone at the Psych office, for nobody else was awake.

And then her phone rang.

She grasped the phone in her hands, "Shawn, is that you? Are you okay? Shawn, please answer." Juliet's voice was shaky and nervous, and she hit the record button on her phone.

"You know, sometimes the best moments in life are all taken away in a second. With a single gunshot. You know?" Shawn's voice was different.

"Shawn, is this you?" Juliet asked again.

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you." Shawn suddenly let out a wicked laugh, but Juliet could hear the pain in his voice, like a cry for help.

"Anything." Juliet held her breath as she listened to his voice.

"Isn't it odd when things seen to the naked eye aren't seen to you? And when you remember thing like a computer." Shawn let out that crazy laugh again, and Juliet was silent, startled.

"Shawn what are you talking about?" Juliet nervously looked around the Psych office.

"If I get out of this place alive, you can shoot me." Juliet could hear Shawn smile at that.

"Shawn, why would I shoot you?" Juliet's voice was getting very shaky, and sweat was pouring from her body.

"I'm probably going to die." Shawn laughed again.

"No, you're not." Juliet tried to assure him, but tears were forming in her eyes.

"Look, Juliet. I've had boiling water poured on me, my hair chopped off, my legs cut. I can barely stay alive talking to you Juliet. Barely." Shawn said, his tone suddenly serious.

Juliet knew Shawn wasn't lying, since he said her full name. He always called her Jules.

"I just want you to know I love you." Shawn whispered into the phone.

"And I love you too." Juliet meant it.

"And also." Shawn started a sentence.

"Yes, Shawn?" Juliet listened closely, crystal tears dripping down her pale face as her mouth moved.

Now it was Shawn's time to be shaky, "I'm not psychic."

_**/**_

_**Nothing to say here.**_


	10. Depression Hurts, Cymbalta Can't Help

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry for taking so long. I'm not doing MUCH with Shawn today but I'm being mean with what I'm doing.**_

_**Evil me.**_

_**:D**_

_**Also-If you want full depression effect, listen to **__The Lonely __**or **__A Thousand Years __**by **__Christina Perri __**while reading this. Might have to repeat it a few times too. **_

_**Disclaimer: One day Steve Franks and I will have a little…err…talk…and I will suddenly own Psych.**_

_**/**_

_I'm not psychic._

The words hit her like a bullet in the brain. She shouldn't have blown up. But instead, she gripped her phone tightly in her hand, and threw it on the floor. She exited the Psych office, her eyes tearing up. She didn't even care to get into her car; she just sprinted all the way to her house. She unlocked the door to her house, slowly walking in. She paced around the couch, her body feeling weak and tired. Rain was falling down onto her roof, sliding down her windows. She stared out the window of her house, but turned away quickly, biting on a fingernail. She forced herself to move towards her bedroom, where she threw on a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting shirt. She pulled on slippers, and then took her hair out of its ponytail. She fell onto her bed_,_ covering her face with the sheets, sobbing.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

Of course he was lying. Psychics weren't real. Why did she believe in the first place? She felt crazy. She dragged herself into the bathroom, where she stared at herself. Mascara smeared down her red face, the area around her eyes red and puffy. Her shirt was slipping off her shoulder, and her fingernails were already shortened to the nub.

_What's wrong with me?_

She needed to talk to somebody. Someone.

She knew exactly who.

_**/**_

As she walked through the gate of Henry Spencer's house, she thought she should turn around. What if he didn't know?

But that was ridiculous. Of course he knew. He was Shawn's father, for God's sake.

It was too late to turn back.

The door swung open, to a slightly happy looking Henry, "Hey, come on in."

"No." A voice escaped her mouth.

"Why not?" Henry looked confused.

She stood there in the rain, water dripping down her pale face, "Why would he do it?"

"Do what?" Henry's face was filled with perplexity.

"Lie."

Henry's face went pale, "What do you mean?"

"I should've known all this time. Of course psychics aren't real. What would make me think that?" She looked at him, and for a split second he thought she was crazy.

Henry couldn't even talk.

"Never mind. I figured you wouldn't care." She snapped, rushing out of the swampy yard, wondering why.

_How was she going to get through without an answer?_

_**/**_

Shawn still held his phone in his hand, hoping for an answer, but it was hopeless. It had nearly been two hours. No surprise she was mad. But he couldn't understand why she would hang up. For once in his life, he didn't care about himself.

And he'd never experienced that before.

It sucked.

_**/**_

She was back at the coffee shop where Shawn had "proposed" and where they met. Memories hurt being there, but for some crazy reason, she had to stay there.

"Come on, O'Hara. I don't have time for your sob story." Lassiter rolled his eyes at his partner, hoping she would just suck it up and work to find Spencer.

"Have you ever had the feeling where everything just crashes down on you? Where all the mysteries stay unsolved? Where all the secrets are revealed, and the worst of them haunt you until you die? It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember." She was staring at nothing.

"Okay, O'Hara," Lassiter moved to the seat across from her, "We're gonna catch the man…or possibly woman…who kidnapped Spencer, okay?"

She laughed cruelly, "That's the least of my worries." She grabbed her purse, and sprinted off.

_**/**_

He didn't know where he was. Tight space with a lid, could barely move, that's what he knew.

He felt around the silk inside, trying to get a feel on where he was.

Then it struck him.

He was in a coffin.

He yelled, screamed, pushing up on top of the coffin, but it wouldn't budge.

It was probably too late.

He sucked in his breath,

_I'm stuck here. Not enough air. I'm buried alive, for Christ's sake. I won't get out any time soon. Probably die in here._

So he just closed his eyes.

_**/**_

_**Oh my God, did I kill Shawn?**_

_**Bwahaha, I'm so evil.**_

_**Anyway, I can't have you expect for this to be the last chapter. You might as well read on later to find out if I did kill Shawn.**_

_**So, this story took too long, yeah, yeah, school's sucked.**_

_**I won't be able to make a chapter for this long weekend.**_

_**Don't cry.**_

_**Blame my English teacher for making me type a 10 paged fiction story about a person who gets cyber bullied. That I haven't started. And it is due Wednesday.**_

_**So I'll try to make some more, but I can't promise anything.**_

_**GiGi.**_

╔══╗

║(0)║  
>╚══╝<p>

_**Hope you listened to the music.**_


	11. I May Be Gone For Good

_**A/N:**_

_**Still not done with HW but this is more important to me.**_

_**Okay…I won't kill Shawn.**_

_**MAYBE.**_

_**Don't get your hopes up because if I'm in a bad mood, I might kill someone.**_

_**Ohmygod has anyone read the **__psych __**books by William Rabkin? So good!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych…Temporarily.**_

_**/**_

"Juliet, come with me." Juliet followed McNabb quizzically out of the SBPD, into his squad car.

"Where are we going, McNabb?" Juliet asked him.

"They found a body. More or less. Just the bones. We can't get too much of a detail off them since they are burned. But they were found outside an ally. Seems to be a man, killed 4 weeks ago." McNabb told her.

_Shawn?_

"Shawn's been missing for 4 weeks." Jules told him.

"I know." McNabb responded.

"Shawn could be in an ally." She told McNabb.

"Yeah, I know." McNabb nodded.

"Shawn is a male." Juliet chewed on her hair in fear.

"I'd hope so." McNabb told her, as they arrived at an ally.

Gus and Lassiter were there, both looking queasy and unhappy to deliver the news.

"We think it is Shawn." Gus told her.

Lassiter spoke, "He's dead."

_**/**_

Shawn woke up, turning over on his side.

"Dear god, that dream sucked."

"Of course it did." Shawn rolled his eyes at Shakespeare's voice.

"Now," Shakespeare started, "Today I have something fabulous for you."

"Cool. Is it water? Ohwaitohwaitohwait-pineapple." Shawn guessed.

"Say hello to my little friend." Shakespeare grinned as they whipped Shawn.

_**/**_

_Don't do it, Juliet._

She looked down from where she was standing. On the ledge, on the rooftop, she could see people the size of ants, cars the size of her thumb.

Something else told her to.

_It'll be over with. Everything will be better. Just jump._

But she couldn't kill herself, could she?

_**/**_

It was not like being slapped in the face.

No, it was much more than that.

It slammed across his face, blood seeping out.

It was like a thousand times worse than a slap.

He screamed in agony, wondering how long he was going to hold on, since much of his blood leaked in a puddle around him. He was thirsty, hungry, tempted to eat his own fingers, drink his own blood.

But it stopped.

Just like that.

He curled into a ball and sobbed.

_**/**_

She was going to.

Suicide.

It was never a thought to her.

Not until now at least.

She decided to let her feelings out.

"I hate you Shawn Spencer. You dirty liar, I hope you die slowly and painfully."

But that she wanted to take back.

"Henry, you suck at protecting. Gus, just go with Shawn. Chief, you could try harder. McNabb, go cry to your wife."

Then all her anger came,

"Carlton Lassiter, you just suck. You're a mean man, not a respect for anyone. Not a care for anyone but yourself. Hey, you're right about Shawn, but wrong about me. I'll go ahead and die, and the last words you said to me were _He's dead. _Well, now, _She's dead."_

"Love you, Shawn." She whispered to herself.

She really meant it.

Through all the anger and pain, she really meant it.

But she wasn't gonna change her mind.

She was closing her eyes, sucking in her last breath of air.

"O'HARA!"

_**/**_

_**So Shawn's not dead.**_

_**Of course Juliet isn't.**_

_**I couldn't bare that.**_

_**Heh, I give the credit of the whip to one of my teachers…who for some reason owns one.**_

_**And-hey-hey-Shawn uses a whip in I think the next episode of Psych?**_

_**I did get the chapter up!**_

_**GiGi.**_


	12. AN: Preview 4 Next Chapter: Big News!

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I know it has been a long time, so I'm just putting up on here that I HAVEN'T QUIT ON YOU!**_

_**I'm just sooo busy I can barely write anything!**_

_**Anyways, this isn't a Chapter or anything, just wanted to say that.**_

_**Want a little preview on my next Chapter though?**_

_**Okay:PPP **_

_**At least I'm nice:)**_

_**Here:**_

"_O'HARA!"_

For some reason, she let out a breath she realized she was holding.

She backed away from where she stood.

She was mad.

She wanted to be dead now, and Carlton had been the one to stop her.

"Look, I don't want any crap from you, so ju-_"_

But Juliet didn't get to finish was she was saying.

Too fists rammed into her now blinded eyes, and her head hit the concrete.

And she knew one thing-

That man wasn't Carlton.

_**There ya go!**_

_**That's all I'm giving now!**_

وداعا

sbohem

довиждане

再见

au revoir

שלום

aντίο

fo

ciao

さようなら

ave

안녕

tchau

pa

до свидания

tạm biệt

adiós, amigos

_**Or in my language…**_

_**Bye!**_

_**GiGi 3**_


	13. Take Off The Mask, I Know It's You

_**A/N:**_

_**So THIS chapter took long.**_

_**I don't want to be boring and explain all of my reasons and blah blah blah blah and stuff.**_

_**Sorry this chapter took me so long to write, when I first started writing it I became obsessed with this song…but the song is cheerful…And it's kinda hard to write a creepy/sad story when you're listening to a dancey pop song.**_

_**Anyways, I made this chapter a little short, and for that I apologize, but I figure you'd rather have a short chapter than none at all. I've got an idea for the next chapter, so just wait, I'm gonna put it up soon!**_

_**/**_

"_O'HARA!"_

For some reason, she let out a breath she realized she was holding.

She backed away from where she stood.

She was mad.

She wanted to be dead now, and Carlton had been the one to stop her.

"Look, I don't want any crap from you, so ju-_"_

But Juliet didn't get to finish was she was saying.

Too fists rammed into her now blinded eyes, and her head hit the concrete.

And she knew one thing-

That man wasn't Carlton.

_**/**_

"Have you seen Juliet?" Gus was sitting by Chief Vick's desk, watching Lassie, Henry, and McNab pile into the room.

"No, Mr. Guster, we have not." Chief Vick sighed, covering her pale face with her hand.

Suddenly everything flowed back to Gus-All the notes from Shakespeare-The bruises on Jules-All of her worry-

And Henry knew exactly the same, because both of them looked at each other quickly, and then spoke at the same time.

"We know where Juliet is."

_**/**_

Her head throbbed painfully, and she didn't want to open her eyes-Couldn't open her eyes.

But she managed too, and behind the black and blue, she could see something.

A person-shaped like a woman, but you couldn't tell by her clothes. She had on a plaid shirt, baggy jeans. She had on a pair of old Converses. Her hair was bleach-blonde, her eyes a sharp electric blue. Her face was pale, and blood dripped from her mouth, and a large spot in her leg was covered in white bandages-Well, what was once white, was now splotched red with blood.

It took Juliet long enough to register who this person was.

But once she did, she couldn't help but mumble her name in a raspy voice.

"Allison."

_**/**_

"So you think Shakespeare took Detective O'Hara?" Chief Karen Vick looked out of it. Her cream colored shirt was wrinkled, her gray jacket sliding off her shoulder. Her hair was an absolute mess, like a bird's nest. She hadn't gotten any sleep, as you could tell from her eyes.

"Well, that's what the note said," Gus pointed out.

"Okay, this is unacceptable. We lost two of our greatest detectives, and we don't want them taking any more," Chief Vick had snapped.

"Well, from the notes we got, it seems Shakespeare only wanted Juliet and Shawn," Gus then pointed out.

"But, who is this Shakespeare, and why would they want Shawn and Jules?"

_**/**_

"Allison?" Juliet repeated, squinting through her throbbing black eyes.

"Hello, again, Juliet." Allison smirked at the painful Jules.

"Was this all you?" Juliet stared at Allison through her swelled eyes.

"That's for you to find out, Juliet."

Juliet's eyes could just adjust to see a knife behind Allison's back.

_**/**_

"We need some help. Obviously Shakespeare is much smarter than what we expected." Gus noted.

"Who can help?" Lassiter scoffed.

"I know one person." Henry announced.

They all turned towards him.

"We need his mother,"

_**/**_

She felt the first jab of the knife stab into her arm, and at first, it felt as if it was a medical shot. But then the pain got deeper, and blood seeped from her skin, soaking her cream colored shirt. The pain was unbearable, and Juliet screamed out in pain as the knife pressed deeper and deeper into her skin. Allison moved the knife along her skin as if she was carving a circle into her blood-covered arm. Juliet's high pitched screams never seemed to end.

But then the pain stopped.

It was still bloody, throbbing, and unbearable, but it had stopped.

"Take a look at it." Allison said, her smile practically making her glow.

As Juliet moved her head to look at the wound, just realizing the shape.

It was a rose.

_**/**_

Shawn had heard the scream first.

His head was against the wall, and he thought he heard noises.

But this was undeniable.

The screaming was out of control, the horror of the person being tortured was endless.

But the voice was familiar.

And then he figured it out.

The voice, the screaming, the pain, the horror.

Jules.

_**/**_

_**Okay, so, yeah, that's the end of this chapter. I apologize since it's kind of short.**_

_**Thank Bruno Mars for me being able to finish it. His sad songs always help me.**_

_**Anyways, I'm gonna start writing the next chapter, but you won't have to read it if you don't want to. It's gonna be a song-fic on Jules' old thoughts with Shawn, so if you don't like song-fics, don't read it. It's not gonna be one of those chapters with a crucial turning point.**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**GiGi**_

_**333333**_


	14. Thoughts

_**A/N:**_

_**So, today, this will be mostly Jules thoughts on her and Shawn's moments, and occasionally Juliet's current thoughts, but it will be told in a story format.**_

_**I've been itching to do a song-fic-thingy, so, here it is!**_

_**The text that looks like **_this_**is Jules thoughts.**_

_**The text that looks like **__this__** is the song.**_

_**(You probably knew that.)**_

_**Anyways, the song is **_Don't You Remember _**by **_Adele. _**It spoke to me.**_

_**P.S-**__**Susannanass**__**, this is to you:P**_

_**/**_

_When will I see you again?  
>You left with no goodbye,<br>Not a single word was said.  
>No final kiss,<br>To seal any sins,  
>I had no idea what state we were in.<em>

Gus had dialed Juliet's number on his phone; Juliet had completely expected it to be Shawn, except he just lost the office's phone. Again.  
>But instead, Gus's voice was filled with fear as Lassiter and Juliet drove to the Psych office, Juliet's eyes already filling with tears, but Lassiter's simply filled with hatred.<br>And when they reached the office, it was already too late.  
>The place was a mess, with glass smashed and papers all over the place.<br>But one thought was in Juliet's head during the incident,  
>There was no Goodbye.<br>And there wasn't ever going to be one.

_I know I have a fickle heart,  
>And a bitterness,<br>And a wandering eye,  
>And a heaviness in my head.<em>

Juliet had remembered walking into their house. Juliet's house, more to say, but Shawn was keeping it clean and helping pay. She was extremely mad; Lassiter had treated her bad at the SBPD, and she couldn't take it anymore.  
>On her lunch break, she was cautiously eyeing a man.<br>Not some normal man, but a tall, gorgeous, model-like man.  
>But she swore she saw a tuft of Shawn's brown hair behind a tree.<br>Shawn was sitting on their couch, as if awaiting Juliet.  
>And then the screaming started.<br>He was wondering why Juliet was looking at other men, and Juliet had snapped back, "There's nothing to look at here,"  
>She and Shawn wouldn't stop, continuously snapping snarky comments at one another.<br>At one point, Shawn had yelled at Juliet, "I never should've let Abigail go,"  
>Juliet had ran out sobbing, even with the cold air beating onto her bare shoulders.<br>Shawn had cautiously followed her out.  
>Juliet couldn't bear to look up at his face, even though he apologized nearly 100 times.<br>Juliet felt somewhat that right then and there, bracing herself just to say goodbye, because something told her this wouldn't work.  
>But Shawn had looked right into her eyes, and even though she wasn't looking right back, she heard his voice,<br>"I'd never leave you,"  
>It was like he really was psychic.<p>

_But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more.<em>

Before Shawn was hers, Juliet never knew if Shawn loved her. She had seen it before in his eyes, but this time, it was vacant. Abigail had taken the love away from Shawn, and even though he had that glint in his eye, it wouldn't be like it was before.  
>But the secrets they had shared, even through the tough times.<br>She had looked up to him, loved him, and then been smashed into a million pieces.  
>Especially when he said no.<p>

_When was the last time you thought of me?  
>Or have you completely<br>Erased me from your memory?  
>I often think about where I went wrong,<br>The more I do, the less I know._

Juliet often thought about the fact that Shawn even remembered who she was.  
>She wasn't even positive he was alive.<br>But all the fights they had, all the times they had gotten mad,  
>All of that was useless.<br>Juliet suddenly felt like an idiot.  
>Shawn would hate her.<br>She had hung up on him, right when he needed her the most, because he was truly broken.  
>At least she knew when the play was put on, they would both die.<br>So she wouldn't have to be alone in eternity.

_But I know I have a fickle heart,  
>And a bitterness,<br>And a wandering eye,  
>And a heaviness in my head.<em>

Juliet often remembered moments where she questioned her love for Shawn.  
>Was it really true?<br>Did she even love him?  
>Her mind was crazy, because of course she did.<br>But, still,  
>He had lied to her.<br>Should she even trust him?

_But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more.<em>

Something never occurred to Juliet.  
>When she had been searching through Shawn's desk and found the ring, all she could be thinking of was <strong>he's the one, he's the one, I gotta find him<strong>.  
>But she didn't realize that, if he was gonna propose, why hadn't he already?<br>Juliet did a mental playback on what had happened beforehand, and realized she had said no to marriage.  
><strong>Was she crazy?<strong>

_Gave you space so you could breathe,  
>I kept my distance so you would be free,<br>And hope that you find the missing piece,  
>To bring you back to me.<em>

She had left Shawn alone, going off with Lassie to a crime scene.  
>If she had been with Shawn, this might not have happened.<br>But they needed to find the missing piece,  
>Something that would lead the crew to Shawn.<br>But, my, did Allison clean up nicely.  
>You couldn't find a fingerprint, a single clue, except for the notes she left on the behalf of Shawn.<br>And soon Jules.  
>But only if Juliet had stayed with Henry, instead of letting this happen, they could put the pieces together.<br>But you couldn't put pieces together.  
>If there were no pieces.<p>

_Why don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more.<em>

So did Juliet really love Shawn?  
>He had hurt her.<br>But she had hurt him.  
>It was a circle of pain, a never ending loop of horror.<br>But Shawn still loved her, right?  
>But why would he?<br>Why did he love her in the first place?  
>She was the girl-next-door, yet the 2nd choice.<br>She was Juliet.  
>But she needed to know one thing.<br>Did she love Shawn?

_When will I see you again?_

She had loved him before.  
>But she need to ask herself, did she love him now?<br>And one thing was true.

She did.

_**/**_

_**Heehee. **_

_**Okay, so TA-DA! I'm pretty sure this is longer than my last chapter-LOL!**_

_**Anyways, all rights to Adele and Steve Franks.**_

_**Thank you to all my readers!**_

_**Tune in soon!**_

_**GiGi.**__**  
><strong>_


	15. A Little Kill, Two Guns, And A Revisit

_**A/N:**_

_**This is shorter than my normal chapters.**_

_**And by far my favorite! There is a little killing in it. LOL it's funny that this has murder because I wrote it during church.**_

_**ANYWAYS!  
>Disclaimer-I don't own Psych<strong>_

_**/**_

The sun from the window beats open her closed eyes, the light flowing onto her cold skin, as if healing her wounds, and she felt free, as if she could extend her arms out and fly away, soaring into the warm breeze.

But that wouldn't happen.

It couldn't happen.

The fire like burning sensation up through her bloody arm was killing her. Her eyes were nearly swelled shut, and she was unable to look at the scene before her. Her eyes could open slightly into slits, so she could see the men?

Large men, standing above her with evil smiles.

She didn't have time to blink when Allison came at her.

_**/**_

Avon came in first.

He had a gun.

Shawn had taken note of that.

Shawn's eyes had opened up wide, as he saw Avon in front of him.

"Hey, David, how's life been for you? I'm doing well, I'm healing more!" Shawn exclaimed excitedly, as if Avon was Gus.

"Shut up or I kill you." Avon aimed the gun at Shawn's head.

"Well, David, it was a pleasure talking with you," Shawn mumbled.

_**/**_

"Get off me, psycho!" Juliet screamed, rising up weakly on her feet.

"Not sure I should," Allison replied, slamming her fist into Juliet's already throbbing face.

Allison grabbed Juliet by the shoulders, slamming her into the concrete wall. Juliet heard a snap before she felt it, her head hitting the ground as she fell. Blood trickled down her forehead.

Juliet was filled with hatred, as she got up, kicking Allison in the face before pinning her on the cemented ground. She slapped her in the face, and then threw her elbow into her neck, until Allison's face was red and she was coughing.

The two large men came at Jules, but she swung at one, who ducked, but she wrapped her arm around his neck, until his body went limp and dropped dead.

Juliet looked at the other guy in front of her, but he ran. Juliet grabbed the gun off the dead man, and held her gun straight at Allison.

"Tell me where Shawn is, and I'll let you run."  
><em><strong>**_

Juliet was led to a room, and as the door swung open, Avon stared at Allison, who motioned for him to go.

Shawn was still staring down at his bloody legs.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked the crumbled man.

He knew that voice.

He looked up and saw her.

Her gorgeous blonde hair, her deep blue eyes, her gray suit, her cream colored shirt.

He saw that past the bruises and the blood covering he sleeve.

Behind the broken, he knew what he saw.

He saw her.

He saw an angel.

_**/**_

_**Hope you liked it, guys!**_

_**Oh, and did I mention yet, I'm gonna kill someone!**_

_**Yeah, and newsflash, they are a main character.**_

_**But it could be Allison.**_

_**Or not.**_

_**Anyways, I'll give you something to look forward to.**_

_**That's gonna be soon, next 3 or 4 chapters?**_

_**I don't know when I'm gonna get my next one up, because I know it's gonna be hard to write because it's just Shawn and Juliet having a talk about his secret and…the ring:P**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**Au Revoir!**_

_**GiGi**_

_**:) :) :) **_


	16. A Clue, A Talk, A Ring

_**A/N:**_

_**This is a very important chapter.**_

_**You can't skip this, because it's dignifying Shawn and Juliet's relationship.**_

_**So…**_

_**This song is kind of personal to me; because it's like the talk I WANT to have with my old friend, because she kind of broke my heart. **_

_**Not in a romantic way, but she sure did break it in half.**_

_**So I guess, kinda, screw you, Bridge, you broke me, and this chapter's to you.**_

_**/**_

"_Shawn?"_

Shawn had his eyes on the girl with the blood-covered, broken and bruised, weak body, "Jules?"

"Get out," Juliet turned her attention on Allison, who she pointed the gun at. Allison walked away, dragging her leg on the ground, her hand gripping tightly to her arm. As soon as Allison had nearly left the hallway, Juliet slammed the door shut, locking it.

She could hear Allison's voice, "Hey, don't I get the gun back?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, slipping into the concrete hallway.

"Take it," Juliet shouted, throwing the gun at Allison, and it hit her right in the gut.

"Oof," She heard Allison mumble.

Juliet turned back around till she was staring directly at Shawn. She tilted her head a bit, and shut the door with the heel of her shoe. She walked towards him, until she was about a foot away from Shawn.

Shawn watched her with a peculiar expression, his mouth shaped in an O, and he, for the first time, was inaudible.

Juliet took a step beside Shawn, and sat down.

He could only stare.

Juliet looked into his deep hazel eyes.

"Can I have an explanation?" Tears filled up in Juliet's eyes.

"For what?" But Shawn already knew what.

"Why you-you lied?" Juliet's voice cracked as she spoke, "Why you b-broke my heart?" Tears slipped down her face, "Why you almost made me kill myself? Ju-just, why?"

"Jules, it's a long story," Shawn told her.

She looked up for a second, "And, Shawn, we have plenty of time,"

And Juliet knew one thing.

She was the broken girl who would never smile again.

_**/**_

It was cold and rainy in sweet Santa Barbara.

Gus didn't have much to look forward to.

Shawn and Jules were both missing.

Gus didn't have anyone to fist bump, anyone to laugh with, and anyone to make fun of Lassiter's hilarious squirrel-tail hair with.

He didn't have anyone.

_**/**_

"My father taught me when I was young. I grew up seeing things easily, like a speck of dirt on a newly clean carpet, like a piece of dark hair on someone. I have an eidetic memory. It's rather rare, but my mother has it, and it seemed to pass down to me. I could look at a page in a language I didn't know and could write that page down word for word without looking at it again. My memory and observation skills helped me a lot in life, until I came back to Santa Barbara. I found some evidence on TV, so I called it into the SBPD, and the guy was guilty. But Lassiter and his old partner were suspicious of me, so they called me in to interrogate me. They were going to put me in jail, so I made up this psychic gig. The lady arresting me believed in that crap and I just seemed to pass by. Chief Vick told me she'd press charges if I was lying, but my dad did nothing to stop it, even though I suspected he would."

"That might explain why Carlton hates you," Jules whispered to her lap.

"No, that wasn't it. It was when I got his partner transferred. Then Lassie got you, and I was happy. I was finally happy. I wasn't yet attracted to you; I hadn't realized that until you asked me out. Before, I had, but that night I realized it. The days following me were hell. I loved Abs, but yet, I loved you. I wasn't sure you loved me back though. But that one time, when you kissed me, the first time, it felt, well, perfect,"

Juliet had a look on her face that said she was sorry she asked why.

"But now, Jules, I'm not so sure," Shawn finished off, "Not sure you love me."

_**/**_

Gus had returned to his office around noon, with a Subway_*** **_sandwich in his hand.

He loved Subway, but the man at the register scared the crap out of Gus.

The man at the register looked angry, with salt and pepper hair, silver eyes, and ghostly pale skin.

His nametag said Avon Lawrence.

Gus took out his sandwich, and the receipt fell out.

But it wasn't a receipt.

On it was scribbled,

_Hello, little chocolate bunny.  
>Such a fool to not understand the truth.<br>And Romeo and Juliet?  
>For them it will end.<br>So for you to find me, do not pretend.  
>What you don't know, I am nearby.<br>Around the neighborhood, their bodies lie.  
>So find me, Burton Guster, Henry Spencer, Carlton Lassiter, and Chief Karen Vick.<br>Because soon enough, the bodies will be sick.  
><em>_"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast"  
>- Shakespeare<em>

_**/**_

All was silent between them.

Shawn looked up at Juliet once, and observed her. He tried to look past her blood-covered arm, but he couldn't.

So he looked at her hands.

And he saw the ring.

"You found it," Shawn smiled slightly, looking up at Juliet.

Juliet's first instinct was to look down at the ring, then back up at Shawn.

"Of course I'm wearing it, I mean, why wouldn't I?" Jules asked.

"Because you're pissed at me," Shawn nodded.

"I'll admit Shawn, I am very mad at you. You broke my heart, and I'm very hurt. Part of me just wants to curl up into a ball and die. Be banished. But another part of me wants to hold on to your hand, smile up at you, and hear that laughter of yours that's been gone for too long." Juliet stared at him intensely.

"That's the part of you that I want," Shawn spoke. They were just mere inches away, their noses practically touching.

"Then that's the part you'll get," Juliet smiled, as they both leaned in for a kiss.

The girl who thought she wouldn't smile again just did_******_.

_**/**_

_**Well, I think that went well.**_

_**Haha, you're probably wondering why there are some *Sparkles* floating around the chapter:P**_

_**Well…**_

_***Five, five dollar, five dollar foot long.**_

_****Kinda stole this from a book-.-**_

_**Anyways, this relieved me from the friendship problems.**_

_**Writing always helps me!**_

_**Thank God it's Tuesday and I have a free schedule!**_

_**Hope ya liked it.**_

_**I don't care if it was too quick or confusing, I can always correct and re-upload!**_

_**Ciao, **_

_**GiGi.**_


	17. Neighborhood Warehouse

_**A/N:**_

_**Short chapter.**_

_**Kinda got lazy.**_

_**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter's gonna be pretty funny…NOT!**_

_**It's actually gonna be pretty traumatic.**_

_**For those I Private Message with, you might be able to "psychically" predict what's gonna happen NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**Here ya go!**_

_**/**_

It all seemed sunnier.

Like beams of sunlight was actually getting through the concrete walls.

Well, and the open window.

It was probably the window.

It was perfect.

Almost.

Juliet's arm was throbbing so much, and Shawn's chest was coated in blood.

They were both just SO thirsty.

"Shawn," Juliet whispered, gently pushing on the shoulder of her sleeping boyfriend. Or fiancé. She wasn't exactly sure.

"Wuh, heh? Where am I?" Shawn grumbled.

"Probably some old abandoned warehouse," Juliet replied.

"Jules?" Shawn mumbled, still half-asleep. He then stuck his hand on Jules' face.

"Um," Juliet swatted his hand away, "This is Juliet,"

"Thought so," Shawn yawned, leaning his head back on the wall.

"Shawn!" Juliet shook him again, hoping to wake him yet again.

"Go back to bed, Jules," Shawn grumbled.

"Shawn!" Juliet realized he wasn't moving, so she slapped him, hoping that would wake him.

"Ahh!" Shawn screeched, holding at his cheek.

"Oh, sorry, Shawn, forgot you got cut there," Juliet gasped.

"Whatever. I wish I had some pineapple," And then Shawn went back to sleep.

This would be a LONG kidnapping.

_**/**_

"Neighborhood? Anybody know a place with a neighborhood?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. It's where you live," Lassiter scoffed.

"Detective Lassiter, our two best detectives are missing and you're just making useless comments. Inappropriate. Go with McNab and fill out some paperwork," Chief Vick snapped.

Lassiter exited the room.

Man, was he mad.

So Spencer was gone? Who gives a crap?

_**/**_

"Mr. Guster." Chief Vick turned her attention to Gus.

"Yeah?" He looked up from chewing a nail.

"Do you know anywhere that could hold Spencer and O'Hara?" She asked.

"Not that I know," Gus started.

"Come on, Gus. Think. You work with Shawn, you've gotta figure out how he does his things," Henry snapped.

"Fine," Gus growled, "I'll try to figure it out."  
><em><strong>**_

"I want water," Juliet growled, shoving Shawn in the shoulder with her good working arm.

"Jesus, Jules, just stop talking and drink your saliva." Shawn snapped back.

"Fine," She took a deep breath and stood up, gripping tightly to her arm.

She searched the room, until her eyes landed on the window.

"Shawn," she said calmly.

"What?" Shawn growled.

"Shawn, the window's open."

_**/**_

Gus had to think back on everything.

The past month.

Yeah, that was so easy.

But then he remembered.

He had driven Juliet and Shawn to some new restaurant once, since Juliet's car was in the shop and Shawn didn't think he could easily fit two people on a motorcycle. Or more likely, he didn't wanna crash it and hurt Jules. But Gus remembered going past an old warehouse.

The name of it was Neighborhood Warehouse.

"I GOT IT!" Gus screamed.

"Really? Where?" Vick yelled back.

"NEIGHBORHOOD WAREHOUSE! THERE WAS A MAN THERE WHO LOOKED SIMILAR TO THAT AVON PERSON!"

"Well, I think we should go check it out. Go get Lassiter, Mr. Guster." Chief Vick grinned.

Gus walked out her office to where Lassie was, filling out paperwork.

"We know where Shawn and Juliet are," Gus smiled.

"Great," Lassiter spoke with sarcasm, "Just great."

But what Lassiter didn't know, was that the future ahead of him, was not going to be great.

Not at all.

_**/**_

_**BUM BUM BUM!**_

_**Okay so spooky ending!**_

_**WELL, OMG, THEY FOUND SHAWN AND JULES! **_

_**KINDA!**_

_**By the way, no matter how much you might want to, you can't skip the next chapter. It's just too dang important. It's mainly going to explain it. you seriously will be confused otherwise.**_

_**Anyways.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**GiGi!**_

_**P.S-I won't be posting until about 2 weeks later (maybe tonight if I can fit, the chapter's gonna be good) because I have something called WW2 Day, where we have WW2 veterans come and we make a project/poster/dress up, so it's gonna be pretttty freakin' busy.**_


	18. Concrete Sunshine: Part One

_**A/N:**_

_**Possible tearjerker.**_

_**It might just be the music I'm playing, but, AHEM, I'm crying and I just have it in my head right now:/**_

_**I'm so sorry.**_

_**Just saying.**_

_**You probably will hate me.**_

_**OH, AND BTW! **_

_**This is not the end.**_

_**It's just the middle.**_

_**Like chapter 18 times 2 equals chapter 36, or the end. **_

_**That included epilogues **_

_**/**_

"_Shawn, the window's open."_

"Well, let's get the heck out of here!" Shawn yelled, jumping up from where he was.

"No, Shawn!" Juliet whispered, because of the chains on Shawn's hands.

"Oh these?" Shawn glanced at the chains, "I got them off a while ago,"

Shawn shook his hands as the chains clunked on the concrete.

"Shh!" Juliet hissed.

"Fine," Shawn whispered.

He walked over to where she was standing.

"Who goes out first?" She asked him.

"You, of course," Shawn replied.

"Thanks," Jules replied, as Shawn hoisted her up through the window.

_**/**_

"It's right around here," Gus pointed at the DEAD END sign.

"It says Dead End, Guster," Lassiter noted.

"I know. Take a right turn," Gus instructed.

"Into the woods?" Lassiter scoffed.

"Yes, Lassie, into the forest." Gus laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Lassiter asked Gus.

"Why aren't you?" Gus replied, as a huge smile crept upon his face. He was flushed red slightly with excitement, slightly with a craving for Shawn's annoying-yet missing-nicknames.

"Is this it?" Lassiter pointed to an old gray building with faded letters that read, _Neghbohod Warhose._

"Yup!" Gus grinned.

"This is gonna be a long day," Lassiter groaned, stepping out of the car and cocking his gun.

_**/**_

Shawn has gotten himself out of the building, and was brushing of his jeans as he turned toward Jules.

"How's my fiancée doing?" Shawn asked Jules.

Juliet was silent for a bit, and Shawn could tell she was resistant of answering.

"I'm not sure," Juliet replied.

"Well, I know it's been tough, Jules, but-" Shawn started.

"No, Shawn. I'm not sure that I'm your fiancée." Juliet whispered, her voice shaky.

"Excuse me?" Shawn looked shocked.

"You heard me," Juliet took a deep breath as she turned toward Shawn.

"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked, "You're wearing the ring I have for you."

"I am not sure I should be," Juliet said, no emotion showing on her face.

"Why?" A look of pain flashed in Shawn's eyes, quickly covered by anger. He took a step closer, and Juliet could see his eyes narrow into a glare.

"You-you hurt me," Juliet snapped.

"I thought you forgave me, right?" Shawn asked.

Shawn became silent.

Juliet took a deep breath, "Listen, Mr. Spencer. I just need some time. You should understand."

Shawn didn't seem to appear to breathing.

"Take this," Juliet said, slipping the ring off her finger, "I'm not sure I should keep it."

Shawn's face was red with anger, as he clenched the ring in his hand, the ring he thought Juliet would keep on forever.

"I should've stayed with Abigail," Shawn snapped angrily.

Juliet held her hand on her bloody arm, her mouth gaping open, her body filled with pain. Tears slipped down her rosy cheeks.

"Wait, Jules. I didn't mean that." Shawn said, taking it back.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Spencer. Don't take back the truth," Juliet stormed.

Shawn watched her as she ran off, her red heels hitting the fresh ground.

Juliet had gotten far away from Shawn, near a corner of the warehouse, and she just shook her head.

"Bye, Juliet," Shawn whispered, but knew Juliet knew what he was saying anyways.

And just as Juliet turned the corner, she turned to look at Shawn and, hoping he couldn't read lips, but knowing he could, whispered back in a soft reply, "Goodbye, Romeo."

_**/**_

"Where's the entrance?" Lassiter shouted to Guster, who was a foot away from his back.

"I'm behind you. No need to yell," The jumpy Gus smiled back.

"Well, you should know, you've been here," Lassiter shot back.

"Actually I just drove past here," Gus informed Lassie.

"Whatever," Lassiter said, as he and Gus were turning the corner.

Lassiter swore he saw a bob of blonde hair, a flicker of bright blue eyes, and a pair of red heels.

But it was replaced by a scream.

A blood-curdling scream.

He wasn't sure if it came from Spencer of O'Hara.

But he knew one thing:

When he turned the corner, it would be something he would regret forever.

_**/**_

Shawn couldn't believe it. She had just, what, blew him off.

It took him 6 years. Nearly 7. And she just ruined it.

Could she even keep his secret?

He wasn't so sure.

He wanted to follow her, grab onto her shoulders and shake her to make sure it was really Jules, but he knew it was useless.

Instead, he would stand like a vulnerable deer as the hunter turned to look in his eyes.

And the hunter had a gun.

And she sure was crazy enough to pull the trigger.

_**/**_

_**Ohmygawd!**_

_**Part one, FYI.**_

_**So, anyways, you probably will hate me, but with me and all my Shules-lovey-dovey-ness, you should know that this little…errr…break-up (I don't know what to call it) won't last long.**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**I'm working on the next chapter as your reading.**_

_**And, suckas! **_

_**It's a LOT worse than this chapter:D**_

_**SO,**_

_**We come to a conclusion!**_

_**Byeeee,**_

_**GiGi.**_


	19. Concrete Sunshine: Part Two

_**A/N:**_

_**I have a good reason to apologize.**_

_**I have a rather decent feeling nobody will even read this afterwards, and for that, I'm so sorry**_

_**:'(**_

_**Screw you Taylor Swift and your sad love songs!**_

_**/**_

He heard the gunshot first.

It was a sound he grew up hearing, something he typical heard often.

But this time it was different.

It sounded as a million bullets from a million places were all aiming towards Shawn.

Every bullet.

But what he didn't know, is that the bullet wasn't for him.

It was for the man turning the corner.

_**/**_

"Stay back, Guster," Lassiter instructed , and in which Gus nodded, standing back.

Lassiter suddenly felt a sickly feeling in his stomach, the feeling that he should've been wearing a bulletproof vest, and that he should've made sure Chief and the snipers were here before him.

But that feeling went away.

He turned the corner, his electric blue eyes searching for where the gun was.

But as soon as his shoes hit the rocky pavement, he immediately wanted to take it back.

Take everything back.

Or at least, one step.

_**/**_

Everything froze for her.

Avon's hand was cupped over her mouth.

It was like it was all in slow motion.

She was shaking, scratching at Avon, trying to get him off, but he refused.

She watched Allison pull out her gun, aiming it at Shawn.

Shawn seemed to have seen her face, her face that said sorry, because he smiled faintly.

But then he closed his eyes, as if preparing for the bullet through his skin.

Instead, the bullet went into somebody else.

And Juliet, now standing still in Avon's arms, instead of screaming, kicking, she was now watching, watching the bullet enter the surprised black-haired, blue eyed man, her partner.

She even heard it go through his flesh.

_**/**_

Lassiter felt it first.

The bullet hitting directly at his heart, his breath slowing down.

He fell on the ground, turning his head slightly to where Gus was.

He wasn't there.

_**/**_

"CARLTON!" Juliet's muffled scream came from Avon's hand.

In a fit of anger, she turned in his arms to be facing him, and kicked him right where it hurt him the most.

She pulled the gun out of her skirt, right then and there, and shot him in the leg.

Obviously it wasn't enough to kill him, but he couldn't get up.

She went to aim her gun at Allison, but Allison was…gone?

Juliet knew the girl would've run off, just after she shot Carlton.

Juliet turned towards the sight of her partner, and sprinted down the rock.

_**/**_

Shawn turned his attention towards Lassie.

Seeing the blood coming from his chest, he rushed over.

He had his shirt halfway pulled off, and by the time he was over there, he had pressed his plaid fabric to Lassie's chest, applying pressure as good as he could.

He heard the woman appear behind him, more than see her, as she squatted down beside him.

"Is he going to live?" Fear showed in her eyes as she glanced at Shawn.

"I…I don't know," Shawn simply replied, holding his blood-soaked hands to Lassiter, "Leave now, though, Juliet. Go with Chief or Gus. Tell them to come back for Lassiter, even if I'm not here. Call an ambulance, too."

"No, I'm staying by my partner," Juliet demanded.

"Go. I don't want you to get hurt," Shawn whispered, "If there is any chance Allison is out there somewhere, well, Jules, she could be coming for you. Please, go. Just, go."

Juliet simply nodded, as tears stung her eyes, she gently brushed her hand with Shawn's, and turned the corner.

_**/**_

"Come on, Lassie! Don't die on me!" Shawn yelled as soon as Juliet had left.

"I…I don't want…t-to," Lassiter managed to speak.

"Jules is getting an ambulance, just stay with me for a few minutes, Lassie." Shawn informed him.

"I…I…I don't think…I…I c-can." Lassiter told him, coughing up a bit of blood.

"Lassie," Shawn looked at him.

Lassiter seemed to try to nod.

"I'm-I'm not psychic," Shawn took a deep breath after saying that twice in a month. He knew Lassiter needed to know the truth. Whether he would die or not.

"I…I…" Lassiter started.

"Yeah, Lassie-Frass?" Shawn replied.

"I…I…I knew it," Lassiter said, smiling just a little bit.

And he smiled as he took his last breath.

_**/**_

_**I'm so sorry!**_

_**That was not my plan all along, but I started writing, and even though he's dead, I still just…like this.**_

_**Shassie moment for you Shassie fans.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**I'm just.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**:'(**_

_**GiGi**_


	20. Maybe, U Know, For A Bit, I Should Smile

_**A/N: **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. Or Eliza Doolittle. And all that other stuff. Like Kleenexes.**_

_**I'm shocked you guys didn't find me and kill me because of last time's chapter.**_

_**Anyways, I've been working on this for a while but it just has to be so perfect, so it took me a while.**_

_**This is also a possible tearjerker, because I don't cry often and I'm getting awfully teary-eyed.**_

_**I wanted to make it happy because I'm listening to this happy song…but the song is also confusing. **_

_**So I'm confused.**_

_**So this chapter might be confusing:D**_

_**/**_

Shawn wiped his mouth with his blood soaked hand, realizing the taste of blood melting onto his tongue.

He looked down to where he was, where the man lying dead in front of him, the man who was once lively and will of presence, was killed.

Bullet right through the heart.

It was amazing how long he managed to live.

Shawn took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing. He expected the bullet to hit him, and he was ready for it. In a short period of time, in a period of time under an hour, he was crushed. His girlfriend snapped and broke up with him, leaving him with the piece of crap in his hand, the same piece of crap he thought would make his life perfect, just two hours ago. But instead, she slipped the silver ring off her finger and left it in Shawn's hand, leaving Shawn to try to fix his own problems, while she sped around the corner, mouthing words Shawn didn't even care to process through his mind. Not only did the girl-next-door just break his heart, one of his close friends died. Sure, Lassie wasn't always at eye-level with Shawn, and they definitely weren't like Shawn and Gus, but they had a friendship. You could see it if you squinted. But now, what was the point in squinting? The only thing you would be looking at is the man in the tie and in the dirt.

Shawn wasn't positive he could make the funeral.

He could run off. He could leave.

But he wouldn't.

And he knew it.

_**/**_

"Gus, get in the car!" Juliet screamed, sprinting toward Gus, who was standing, looking at practically nothing.

"What about Shawn?" He snapped, glancing up at Jules.

"I don't know. He seemed like he wanted me to leave. Please, take me home, Gus," Juliet begged.

"What about Lassie?" Gus asked.

Juliet was silent for a moment, and she just looked down at her feet, "I can't really say," She mumbled, tears slipping down her red cheeks.

Gus motioned for Juliet to get into the Blueberry, and she sat down in the front seat, buckled up, and hugged her knees to her chest. She was trembling with great fear, and her eyes were bloodshot, and underneath them, large purple circles and black mascara, which had left the stain of midnight color on her cheeks.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Gus cautioned, digging his phone out of his pocket. He dialed 911 on the keys, and began speaking.

Juliet stared at him, listening. She turned on the radio, changing it to a station she liked. Gus hung up the phone as the music blasted throughout the small car.

"They're coming," Gus informed her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, just as the words barely escaped her mouth, in a small whisper, "They won't get them in time."

_**/**_

"Get up," Shawn heard behind him, as he turned around to glance up at the man behind him.

He grabbed Shawn by his arm, yanking him away from Lassiter's body.

Shawn was too limp to move; he was too sad to fight back.

"Where's your princess?" The man asked, holding a gun to Shawn neck.

"Ask her yourself," Shawn shot back, "Get her number. She already left."

The man dug the gun harder into Shawn head, and Shawn cringed.

"Come with me," The man growled.

Shawn had no clue what he was going to do to him, but he knew it would suck.

_**/**_

By the time the men got to Lassiter's body, it was too late. The only trace of somebody being there was the plaid fabric still on Lassiter's wound.

Everyone agreed not to do an autopsy on Lassiter; it just didn't feel too right.

Some men cleaned out the wound on Lassiter, and scheduled to have his funeral two days after his death.

And after the 48 hour wait, when Juliet awoke on the morning of April 7th, she knew what was coming would be pure hell.

_**/**_

When Juliet woke up in the morning, she dragged her tired body out of the fluffy bed. She pulled herself into the bathroom, stripped off her clothing, and stepped in the shower. She ripped of the bandages around her wound; she would fix it later. She turned on the water so it was freezing cold. She didn't care. She shampooed and rinsed her hair four times before moving on to the conditioner. She lathered every inch of her hair until it was like a greasy mop of crap on her scalp. She scrubbed it out until it felt hard. She grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it on every part of skin showing. She scrubbed herself clean until her skin was pink and raw. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, which she wrapped around her hair. She grabbed another for her body, wiping herself so dry you couldn't tell she was just underwater. She wrapped a new bandage around her upper right arm, cringing as the bandage pushed down on the dried blood. She then walked out of the bathroom, and got dressed. She threw on her undergarments, grabbed a pair of sleek black tights, and pulled them on. The thin color of black appeared to be dark grey on her legs. She pulled out a tight black dress, which she slipped on over her head. Its skirt gripped tightly to her legs, ending just above the knees. The sleeves on her dress went to her elbow, just enough to cover up the bandage. She slipped on the first pair of heels she found, black stilettos. She wobbled back into the bathroom, unwrapping the towel around her damp hair. She turned on her hairdryer, holding it up to her scalp, ignoring the burning sensation from the heat. By the time her hair was dry, she only had 20 minutes until Gus was coming by to pick her up. She curled her hair a bit, twisting it up into a messy knot on her head. Some hair hung down over her eyes, giving her bangs. She decided she would rather not pin it up, leaning her face in the mirror as she grabbed her mascara. She applied it several times to her eyelashes, and then covered her eyelids with a perfect mix of black, silver, and white eye shadow. She rubbed concealer under her eyes, so you could no longer see the circles under her bluish green eyes. She added a light pink lip gloss, and smiled a bit at herself in the mirror. She flickered off the light in her bathroom, walking down the stairs of her house until she reached the door. She grabbed her black leather purse from the chair beside her window, opening the door, and then locking it behind her. She sat out on the steps of her front porch, the sun shining into her eyes.

_Maybe the day wouldn't be too bad, _Juliet thought.

_**/**_

Juliet almost puked at the funeral.

Before was fine.

In the car, the radio was blasting _Mr. Medicine_ by Eliza Doolittle, and the song was just too happy for Juliet not to smile.

But the second she stepped out of the car and into the small church, she almost puked.

Because she saw his body.

It was odd, with him in that casket. He was wearing a suit and tie, like he was ready to work. His hair was in a scraggly motion, hanging to one side. That wasn't the odd part. It was his face. He was smiling? Carlton, smiling? Juliet felt a little happy right there, looking at her partner smiling in his casket. She reached out to brush her fingers to his cheek, but quickly pulled back after she realized how cold his skin was.

Her stomach was churning.

She felt like she was going to puke.

And then Marlowe walked in, and it just got worse.

She immediately walked towards Juliet. She had just gotten released several days before his death, and now here she was.

Her blonde hair was pinned back with a bright blue exotic-looking flower clip. She was wearing a thick-strapped bright blue dress, one that matched her flower. Her shoes were strappy and yellow. Her make-up was brightly colored, much like her outfit.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Juliet managed to say, shocked at her happy appearance.

"Sweetie, I'm sad too, but I don't believe in wearing black at a funeral," She simply replied

"Why?" Juliet shrieked, as if Marlowe was crazy.

"Sweetie, it's not a time to mourn. It's a time to praise the fact that this person is in heaven," Marlowe smiled at Juliet.

"I didn't know you were…Christian," Juliet told her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Marlowe asked.

"Well…you killed a person," Juliet cautioned.

"And that doesn't mean I can't be Christian?" Marlowe raised an eyebrow at Juliet. Juliet just shook her head.

"Man, Marlowe. When you got out of prison, you became even crazier than before," Juliet noted.

Marlowe just chuckled.

_**/**_

Later in the day, Juliet was forced to go up and speak about Carlton.

Not what she wanted to do.

She trembled as she first held the microphone in her hands. She had a long speech prepared for this. She opened her mouth to speak, "I'm Juliet O'Hara. I was Carlton's partner. He was a great man. Really…" Juliet went on to talk about some funny times, which made the people smile or giggle, and some stories that made people get out their Kleenexes and cry. She found she was enjoying this, just into she reached the sappy part, "Carlton wasn't just my partner. He was my best friend, my brother. He was the most disciplined and strict man I knew, but he was good that way. I never heard him once lie. He, unlock the others I love, didn't keep secrets. But if you're a man like Carlton, what secrets do you have to keep? I know one he kept. It was fear. You could not tell this man had fear. He was strong. He was sweet. Under all his anger and discipline, he was a curious boy with a fearful side. So, fear. He feared many things. Losing his gun. Being killed. Snow globes." She got a laugh at the last one, "But I don't think he feared the bullet. When it entered his heart, he immediately undertook the stages of death. Loss of blood. Unable to breath. Unable to speak. And, for most people, it would be fear. But his wasn't fear of dying. It was fear of leaving his loved ones. I was one of his loved ones. You couldn't immediately find that, but if you dug deeper, it was there. I loved him back. I really did. And, when he died, my whole world shattered into a million pieces." Juliet was beginning to sob, "He was so young. He had so much to live for. But, with his life, I think he lived it well. This death broke my heart. It probably broke many of yours. But what we should know, is that he is somewhere good now. Whether he's in heaven, watching down on us, or it's just his body in that casket, he's somewhere perfect. And broken hearts can be fixed. All you need is a little glue and some duct tape," Juliet finished off, wiping the tears from her face. Luckily her mascara was waterproof. Otherwise she would've been a mess.

She forced a smile at the crowd, the crowd that had their eyes full of tears, their little packets of Kleenexes running out.

_**/**_

Juliet, Chief Vick, Henry, and Gus watched the casket be lowered into the dirt. They all were holding each other's hands.

They all looked down as the casket hit the end of its journey down.

"He was a good man," Chief Vick said, more to the casket then to anyone else.

"No, Chief," Juliet started, as everyone turned to her, "He was a great man."

_**/**_

_**Awww! I wanted to make this longer…but it's long. If I stretched the paragraphs out more.**_

_**Anyways, that song **__Mr. Medicine __**by Eliza Doolittle is really catchy. You should listen to it.**_

_**So…just want to say…99 REVIEWS!**_

_**20**__**th**__** chapter…let's get to 100 REVIEWS!**_

_**Happy days!**_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**GiGi.**_


	21. Wait, it's not Allison?

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__Psychic101, __**because that glorious person was my 100**__**th**__** reviewer!**_

_**Okay, so this chapter is a lot about Maddie Spencer.**_

_**I felt I didn't include her enough in this story, and, after all, her son was kidnapped.**_

_**So at the moment, Henry hasn't told her.**_

_**And...I managed to throw a little Lassie in here. That was extremely hard for me…But I did it.**_

_**No Shawn today. Sorry.**_

_**/**_

She spent most of her time at Carlton's grave, at her desk, or in her bed.

She hadn't stepped outside for a decent meal, not even to stop for a second to taste the salty air.

It was 7:04 PM currently, and the police department was empty.

They all went out to eat, because Chief Vick told the department they needed a little sunshine in their life.

Sunshine was something she just couldn't afford.

Instead, she stabbed her plastic white fork in the green leaves that she called salad. There was a bottle of water beside her, but it hadn't been opened.

She stuffed the piece of lettuce in her mouth, and heard footsteps.

Footsteps.

Nobody was supposed to be here.

Juliet pulled her gun out of her drawer, cocked it, and waited for the person to approach by holding the gun.

"Juliet," Her eyes glanced up at the woman before her. She had short white-blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. Her skin was the color of cream, and she smelled of vanilla. She was wearing slim black pants and a cream colored shirt. She had a pale blue sweater on and a pair of matching heels.

"Maddie!" Juliet exclaimed, throwing her gun on her desk and getting up to hug Shawn's mother.

"Nice to see you, too, Juliet. Where is everyone?" She asked her, raising a delicate light eyebrow.

"Dinner," She replied, opening the cap on her water bottle to take a sip.

"Shawn didn't stay with you?" Maddie looked confused.

"Oh, Maddie. Do-do you not know?" Juliet looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, he didn't break up with you, did he?" Maddie had a horrified look on her face.

"W-Worse than that," Juliet cried, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What's worse than that?" Maddie asked.

Juliet shook her head, "S-So much, Ma-Maddie," Juliet tried to take a deep breath, but instead she ended up sobbing louder, "He-He…It's so complicated,"

Maddie felt awkward holding Juliet in her arms as she sobbed into her now tear-soaked sweater. But something was breaking this girl down, and Maddie just needed to figure it out.

"Juliet, do you mind coming outside with me?" Maddie asked Juliet, who wiped her eyes on her sleeve and followed Maddie outside.

Once they were outside, Maddie walked with Juliet for about 20 minutes, and darkness was sweeping over the sky. They had reached a bench near the water. People were starting to make a beeline for their bikes and cars. Maddie sat Juliet down on a bench, and faced her, "Juliet. Tell me what happened."

Juliet opened her mouth to speak.

_**/**_

They were now sitting in one of the interrogation rooms.

Chief Vick had found video footage of the day Lassiter got shot.

While it was playing, the scene played back in Juliet's mind.

Avon grabbed her. Allison shot. Lassiter fell. Shawn made her leave. Lassiter died.

But this video was different.

Same scenario, but with one extra character.

A shadow.

It hid behind what seemed to be a wall of broken bricks.

But the shadow was unmistakable.

A mop of curly hair that frizzed up in the sun. Boney features. A jumpsuit.

And a gun.

Only one thought ran through Juliet's mind.

_**/**_

The shock hit Juliet like a ton of bricks.

Now, in her own home, she still felt like a thousand pounds of bricks were dropped on her.

She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind.

The day was so tragic. Maddie forced Juliet to tell her what happened, and after the words escaped her mouth, Maddie had dialed Henry's number and had a rather…colorful conversation with him. Then she went to the interrogation room and found that Allison wasn't behind it all.

Juliet rushed the thought out of her mind, and instead, walked into her kitchen for a cup of coffee.

But that's not all she found.

The long piece of yellow paper, with a long note scribbled on it.

_Tragic, isn't it?  
>The death of your loved ones and how another loved one won't be freed.<br>Just to say the truth, dearest Juliet,  
>Nobody will hear you scream.<br>Nobody will know what happened to you.  
>You will be my slave.<br>Don't try and find me.  
>I can see every move you make.<br>I see you.  
><em>_"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."  
>-Shakespeare<br>And just to say, there won't be a tomorrow.  
>Because the sweet silver blade will already have cut his flesh.<em>

Juliet stared at the note in her hand, and dropped the coffee cup on the floor.

It smashed into hundreds of pieces.

She examined the note in her hand, and turned it over.

On the back, in a barely visible color, a color nearly the same color as the paper, was one word.

Yang.

_**/**_

_**Surprise, surprise!**_

_**Damn it, Adele!**_

_**You did it again!**_

_**Your music is too good!**_

_**Agh. It makes my stories sad and confusing.**_

_**Please email me, you lil' rabid psych-os, if you have any happy or funny or just GOOD SONGS I can listen to while I write. My email is **_

_**Let's make this quick:  
>The next chapters will be…err…violent.<br>Ahem, the last sentence in the note.  
>So, have a blast reading them.<strong>_

_**PM me for spoilers, I like to give them out.**_

_**Ciao,  
>GiGi.<strong>_


	22. Hiding My Heart

_**A/N:**_

_**No long intro, just read; skip the rest of the A/N if you'd like. It's not important.**_

_**(P.S-The next chapters are gonna be a little shorter…I'm trying to finish them up as quickly as the Americans made Liberty Ships in WW2. [3 a day])**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. Blah blah blah.**_

_**/**_

"Chief Vick!" Juliet sprinted into the police station, her red heels making a _click clack_ sound as she stepped. She was wearing a black skirt with a small slit in it, a ruffled white shirt with iridescent buttons, and a black jacket to match her skirt. She had her pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She applied enough make-up to cover up the crying and the worry. She looked great. Better than ever.

"O'Hara," Chief Vick noted, smiling up at the unusually happy detective.

"I know who the killer is. The man who shot Carlton," Juliet's smile quickly faded as she thought about who it was, as she chewed on the bottom of her lip.

"Who?" Chief Vick asked her, her eyes searching for answers.

"Take this," Juliet handed her the yellow note.

Chief Vick scanned it with her eyes as Juliet spoke, "Flip it over."

"Yang?" Chief Vick's mouth dropped into an O, "That's impossible. She's in prison."

"Actually, she's not," Juliet informed her, handing her a file, "She was released a few months ago. She had never actually killed anyone. Well, except Yin, but that was more like praise than a sin. She was released before her time was truly up."

Chief Vick glanced at the file, "Oh, I remember this. Why didn't we realize this sooner?"

"No evidence. This is obviously her. The shadow also kind of looked like her, with the frizzy hair. But I still don't understand. I thought Allison shot the gun," Juliet wondered aloud.

"Maybe she did," agreed Chief Vick.

"Then who would it have hit?" Juliet asked.

_**/**_

The painful throbbing in his left shoulder.

He ran his hand over the pained area.

Blood?

When did that get there?

Shawn grimaced as he moved his hand from the where the bullet hit, an electrifying shock hitting him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Shawn looked up to see the black figure that was Shakespeare.

"You could say it does, but I've learned to deal with the pain," Shawn smiled up at Shakespeare.

Shakespeare frowned.

"You know, you can take off that mask. I know you're Allison," Shawn retorted.

"Allison? Really, Romeo? I expected more of you," Shakespeare's evil grin turned into a frown.

"So, you're not Allison?" Shawn let out a fearful laugh.

"Of course not, Romeo. That would ruin the fun!" The voice suddenly reached a pitch higher. Shawn thought it was familiar.

"Give me a hint," Shawn demanded, his eyes narrowing down in a glare.

"Okay," A smirk appeared on Shakespeare's face as they reached over for a black marker.

Shawn watched the figure draw what seemed to be an O.

But it quickly changed into more.

The Yin and Yang sign.

_**/**_

Hurt.

As is someone crumbled up her and threw her in a trashcan.

The gloom hit her like a ton of bricks.

Before, she had felt greater, better, but now?

Again, at her desk, the tears slid down her cheeks.

She had never realized how much she had lost in just a short few days.

She had her grip on Shawn. He was hers. But she had turned him down. What was that? Fear? Juliet had always thought she was brave, but now? She was a coward. She ran from that problem, literally. Maybe if she did something different, nothing would've happened. Instead she watched with fearful eyes before big hands grabbed her again, and she was watching a murder through her eyes.

She had solved plenty of murders, but living through one?

Not the same.

Never.

It was just fear.

And to her, she was just hiding her heart.

_**/**_

_**Felt like this was a good place to stop.**_

_**Okay, I decided to bring back our happy Gus. Or 'playa' Gus, since that's what he really is. Don't skip the next bolded part in the next chapter, it's gonna be explaining some things.**_

_**This chapter was also supposed to be happier, but I came across another Adele song…recommendations for songs: private message me!**_

_**Live. Love. Laugh.**_

_**Cheer for IU, because, suck it, they beat Kentucky.**_

_**GiGi**_


	23. Jerk Chicken And Ice Cream Cones

_**A/N:**_

_**We're ending soon! This "book" has 2 chapters left. I know them by heart (I gave ideas) so,**_

_**Read on!**_

_**/**_

Chief Vick had gathered everyone in the middle of the SBPD to tell them the news of Yang.

And that she was back.

Juliet looked impatient standing there, her heel making a clicking sound as she tapped it on the floor.

Henry look exhausted, almost like he was ready to pass out.

And, Gus, he just looked bored.

"Listen up, everyone," Chief announced to the group, whose heads lashed up violently, their eyes meeting hers in a stare.

"We are in the game of Yang again," She informed, and the gasps from the group filled up the room as it turned to chatter.

"Listen, everyone. This is not a game anymore. They have our detective. It's been too long that this man has been taken," She addressed.

"Anyways, we have to find Mr. Spencer before anything goes wrong with him. For all we could know, he could be dead right now," Chief boomed to the crowd, who showed fear clearly in their eyes.

Juliet looked down at her feet at the mention of the word 'dead'.

Chief must've seen the look on her face, and she quickly mumbled an apology.

"We are expecting another note from Shakespeare soon. We have no clue if this note will give out any information, but let's hope it does. Now, get back to work, everyone," Chief Vick finished off and walked quickly back to her office, where she sat down in her chair, with a look on her face that read, 'will this horror ever end?'

"Hey, Gus," Juliet called over her shoulder, as she walked to her desk.

"Yeah, Juliet?" Gus replied, looking worn out.

"Would you like to come to lunch with me? I'm meeting starving," Juliet informed him.

"I could go for some jerk chicken," Gus told her.

"Of course you could," Juliet rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses on, walking out of the hallway.

_**/**_

Shawn's vision was black. Or was it blue?

The color over his eyes was unidentifiable. He couldn't see through it either, so the person that was in front of him could be anyone.

He had a good idea of who it was.

The idea was right.

No way would he be able to see the police department in front of him, pulling off the cloth wrapped around his eyes, and all hugging him.

He figured he'd die.

He'd never really thought about it.

Death.

He was catholic, but was there really Heaven? Or would he just shut his eyes for the last time, seeing blackness, feeling emptiness?

He tried to shake the thought of his mind, but it's been 2-almost 3-months since he had seen old Santa Barbara.

To see it again?

That would be a joke.

"Come on, idiot. I don't have all day," A man grabbed onto Shawn, shoving him out of the back of the car he was in. his face slammed onto dirt layered with leaves and sticks. The man took the cloth off from his eyes, so Shawn could see the vision in front of him.

Forest?

He heard the horror of Yang's voice, "Oh, no, Romeo! You think we're letting you free? Think again."

_**/**_

"Can I get some ice cream?" Gus begged to Juliet, who was riffling through her purse to get out her credit card.

"What are you, four?" She asked him, and he just shrugged, his eyes getting big like a puppy's.

"Fine," Juliet gave the credit card to the waiter as he walked by.

The man returned, with the receipt and her card, and left.

Juliet reached out to grab her card.

But the second she laid her eyes on the receipt, she felt fearful.

"Gus, we got another clue," Juliet told him, as Gus' smile faded into a frown.

_**/**_

_**The other chapters should come quick, so expect them soon!**_

_**Ciao,**_

_**GiGi.**_


	24. The Final Solution

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey, guys.**_

_**Very hard chapter to write.**_

_**But I wrote it anyways.**_

_**/**_

They had driven back to the SPBD, handed the note to Chief, and watched her eyes as she read it.

_My dearest Juliet,  
>I was tempted to end this little journey,<br>But I shall give you another clue.  
>In the deep green of the forest,<br>A broken silver wing was on the floor.  
>The cabin in the woods,<br>Open the door.  
>I shall light a match,<br>And the reds of the fire will kill.  
>The blade will cut him,<br>He will bleed.  
>And I shall stand,<br>Done with this deed.  
><em>_"For never was a story of more woe  
>Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."<br>- Shakespeare_

"They're giving us a second chance. Do any of you know where this place is?" Chief asked nervously.

Gus shook his head as one thought rambled in Juliet's mind.

Shawn and Gus had found the dead man in the plane in the woods, several years back.

"Can I be excused?" Juliet nervously chattered to Chief.

"I…I guess, Detective O'Hara, but if you have a clue, you have to give it to us," Chief Vick insisted.

"Well, I don't." Juliet lied.

But she did.

And she knew exactly where to go.

_**/**_

She drove into the gravel-covered grown at the bottom of the mountain where all the forest was.

Her eyes searched nervously as she looked around, hoping to find a cabin.

Nothing.

She grabbed her gun and walked slowly, looking around for a clue.

Her feet clattered against the gravel, her heels scratching on a large rock.

She looked down at the rock, noticing something carved in it.

_Go north, Juliet.  
>You'll find him there.<em>

Juliet took a deep breath and started walking.

_What if I can't find him? _She thought, realizing that it would be horrible without him.

She shook the thought out of her head, and started to jog now. She found herself sprinting.

And then she saw the cabin.

_**/**_

"Where is O'Hara?" Chief Vick asked Henry and Gus.

"Probably late," Gus noted.

"She's not usually late. I called her phone, but I got no response," Chief replied.

"She's fine," Gus informed her.

Chief Vick sighed and picked up a folder of information, shaking her head.

_**/**_

Caution.

She approached the door with caution.

She looked around at it. It was an old cabin-looked like it was rotting. It was a dark brown, with green moss growing on its sides. It had once said INFORMATION CENTER on it in navy blue letters, but the letters were fading away.

Juliet reached out and knocked on the door. The door creaked open. Juliet slowly walked into the cabin, finding no furniture. She walked around nervously.

Then she heard the footsteps.

She whipped her gun out of her holster, cocking it and holding it in front of her as she walked slowly.

In the dim light, she could make out a figure.

The man emerged from the shadows.

"Shawn," Juliet breathed, starting to jog towards the man who was frowning.

"Don't come close to me Jules. They're here. I can sen-" He paused, remembering that she knew he wasn't psychic, "I can-I just know it."

"But Shawn," Juliet took one more step closer to him, smiling, "But I miss you."

Shawn was about to say something, but then, out of nowhere, the figure in black appeared and pushed Juliet back.

She slammed her head on the wall, bringing her hand up to her head. Her vision wasn't clear. It was blurry, and she was seeing double.

But just before her vision blanked, she saw the knife.

And the knife cut into Shawn's flesh.

_**/**_

"Where is O'Hara?" Chief yelled.

"I…I don't know," Gus replied, thinking back on the note.

"That girl has been gone for two hours!" Chief snapped.

Gus stood up from the chair he was sitting in, "Wait a minute. The airplane. The woods. It all fits together now! Shawn and I solved that case with the dead man in the airplane a few years ago. That's gotta be it!" Gus screamed.

"Well, let's get outta here!" Chief said, motioning for the crew to come.

_**/**_

Juliet opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing, and there was a large bruise about the size of a golf ball near the back of her neck. She didn't remember much, but she did remember one thing.

Shawn was stabbed.

Anger filled her body as she stood up, grabbing her gun on the ground next to her. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare. Blood trembled down from her mouth, the taste of metal filling her gums. She spat it out on the ground, walking with a slow zombie-like walk.

Some people said looks could kill.

But Juliet O'Hara, her look wouldn't kill.

She would.

_**/**_

Her path was getting near to the gravely road. But then she tripped over something. She glanced down to see two bodies next to each other. No-they weren't really bodies. Just a little flesh left on some bones. She let out a scream, then noticed the note.

She picked it up.

_Nice, right, Juliet?_

She growled, and kept on walking.

She figured the bodies were Avon and Allison, some of the masterminds behind this horror.

She walked more, following to path of blood, until she was at the bottom of the trees, right near where the road was.

She glanced around for something, but she found nothing to help her find Shawn.

She did find something interesting though. It was a slick color on the ground, and it stood out more than water. It was shiny and made the colors of a rainbow as the sun glinted off it. Oil. Why would there be oil?

Suddenly a thought occurred to Juliet.

_I shall light a match,  
>And the reds of the fire will kill.<em>

Shakespeare was going to light the woods on fire.

But it was too late for Juliet to stop it.

She side-stepped, just as the flames came before her, leaving her in the gravel.

_**/**_

"You see that?" Gus asked Chief, pointing to the flames in the sky.

Chief leaned in closer, her eyes getting wide.

"Call the fire department," She whispered.

_**/**_

Juliet coughed. The fire was growing fast.

Her hands bled on the sharp rock of the gravel, and she crawled her way through it, staying down.

"Shawn!" She screamed, searching the area for something.

There was nothing but flames in her way.

"Shawn!" She repeated, but was brought down with coughing.

Her vision was dusty, for her eyes were filled with tears.

She was beginning to not be able to see anything.

She stood up, knowing it was not a safe mood.

She looked for Shawn again, screaming his name, "Shawn!"

No reply.

She breathed heavily, getting ready to crouch down again.

Her eyes filled with tears, and she was unable to blink them away.

She couldn't see anything.

There was nothing to look at.

The flames seemed to whisper to her, and she could barely hear.

Being blind and deaf from what was coming towards her, was, sadly, trouble.

She didn't even have time to register the pain as the headlights of a car slammed into her body.

_**/**_

_Sometimes a moment is broken with a single crash. When the headlight seen to the world isn't seen to you. The one who is blind from the inside, doesn't see the hit as it happens. To feel the snap, the breaking, the pain. They simply close their eyes and listen to the sounds. Sometimes the sounds are close to becoming visions-what the mind sees. But other times, it's the noises-noises around the human that cause them to listen during the impact. When impact takes, the body crunches up, gasping. But it won't help when you are gasping for that one breath that will never come._

_**/**_

_**One more chapter.**_

_**Be patient.**_

_**Ciao,**_

_**GiGi.**_


	25. The End!

_**A/N:**_

_**Last chapter, guys. Listen to **__Faster __**by **__Matt Nathanson__** for full effect.**_

_**Warning: Extreme fluffiness may cause seizures.**_

_**/**_

Juliet O'Hara hated hospitals.

She always had the feeling of dying in the place, and she didn't want to die in some hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines while wearing a thin blue cloth.

But she didn't.

No, she was leaving.

She had been in the hospital for 19 days, 8 of those days she was in a coma. She had a dislocated arm, which they just 'located' back in. Her right leg was broken, and a light pink cast covered it. She had a minor concussion, not from the car, but from when she banged her head on the hospital wall while trying to sit up. She had broken 8 ribs, and she could barely move her waist. She was in pain, in other words.

As for Shawn, he had been in the hospital for 19 days, and had only been out for 2. They had almost lost him with lack of blood, but somehow, he fought through. The burns on his chest left a pale pink; the cuts on his legs didn't leave too much of a gash, just a few thin lines of scars trailing up from his feet to his waist. There was a thin white scar that covered his lower left chest. The glass had taken surgery to get it; a lot of it was still stuck in there. He was wrapped in bandages from neck down, and that explained why he had on jeans and a tight green shirt. He was wearing his old black Nikes, and his hair had grown back. Minus the fact that he lost much weight, you couldn't tell he was ever imprisoned. He looked like normal Shawn.

Juliet was standing, waiting for her mother to pick her up. Shawn was waiting for Henry. It was odd that they were being released on the same date. Juliet had her suspicions.

Shawn stood there with his hands in his pockets; Juliet leaned on her crutches.

"Do you want today is, Jules?" Shawn said quietly.

Juliet nodded her head.

"It's our one-year anniversary," Shawn answered.

An invisible smile appeared on her face.

Shawn turned to Juliet, "You know, Jules, I'm really sorry. For everything."

"I know you are, Shawn," Juliet said in a soft voice.

"It's just, I didn't mean to lie to you. I wanted to tell you, God, I really did, but I didn't. I'm really sorry for that. And not just that-For rushing you. You know, to get married. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Shawn," Juliet tried interrupting him.

"And I'm just sorry, but if you don't want to stay with me, that's okay. A million other men want you. But can I just say something, first?" Shawn told her.

"Sure," Juliet told him, frowning.

"You know how I told you, 'Ever since I met you, I've been thinking about getting a car?'" Shawn asked her.

"Yeah…" Juliet answered shyly.

"Well…I got that car," Shawn told her.

Music started playing; _Faster _by Matt Nathanson.

Juliet mouth turned into a smile, "And you're not lying about this?"

"Never would," Shawn mumbled as she stepped closer. Their noses were touching.

Juliet couldn't resist.

She leaned in and kissed him, softly. The longing feeling she'd been missing for so long.

She chuckled against his lips as the song went, _you're so delicious._

She kissed him happily, ignoring the glares from the workers, until she heard the honk of a horn.

"That's your ride," Shawn mumbled against her soft lips.

"You know what Shawn?" Juliet asked him, pulling away.

"What is that Jules?" Shawn asked, smiling wide.

"I think I still want that ring," She grinned, leaning in to kiss him again.

_**/**_

_**The end!**_

_**It does not end like Romeo and Juliet.**_

_**I'm including epilogues, don't worry. I have way to many, so I'm gonna label them EP 1, EP 2, EP 3, and so on.**_

_**Hoped you enjoyed.**_

_**Because, now, the story's ending.**_

_**Felt like ya didn't get enough explanation?**_

_**Well, it's not over yet.**_

_**Ciao,**_

_**GiGi.**_

_**:)**_


	26. EP 1 Explanation

_**A/N:**_

_**Explanation.**_

_**Short.**_

_**/**_

Shawn and Juliet had been rescued from the fire, Shawn bleeding to the death, Juliet in a coma.

The firemen put the fire out, but it took hours due to the amount of trees and oil.

Shawn and Juliet didn't return to work until 2 months after the accident, and even as an engaged couple, they didn't talk much. After 4 months they got together more often and started planning the wedding. It occurred 8 months after the fire, 8 months after Shawn was freed.

Shawn and Juliet didn't have their first child until 2015. The child had all of Lassiter's features-dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a smirk on her face. They had no choice but to name her Carly. It just fit too well.

Gus was married to a nice girl named Riya in 2018, when Juliet was pregnant with her second child, a boy named Ryan with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

In 2019, Gus had a daughter named Chelsea, and the following year, Juliet and Shawn had their third child, a boy named Maxwell, that they all called Max, and he had to be Shawn's twin. Goofy, sarcastic, and had the same thick brown hair and shining forest eyes.

Thought it seemed so, life wasn't perfect. Juliet would cry at night of the memory of Lassiter's death, the fire, the EVERYTHING. Shawn would grimace in his nightmares, and constantly be tortured through the brain with Yang's hurtful words.

Sometimes the Spencer's would all go and look at Lassiter's grave; Juliet tearing up; Shawn wondering what he could've done. The kids were too young to understand it, so they just stood there quietly and stared as their parents cried.

_**/**_

After the accident, the men came back to find Avon and Allison's crisp black bodies. Some of Yang's helpers had died in the fire, some arrested.

And to Shawn and Juliet's luck, Yang committed suicide.

They never found her body.

_**/**_

_**EP 2 will be up in two minutes. **_

_**Ciao.**_

_**GiGi.**_


	27. EP 2 Fireworks

_**A/N:**_

_**This is the official epilogue. The other ones are just like…boom.**_

_**/**_

_July 4, 2022._

"Come on, Carly, the fireworks are about to start," Juliet motioned for the girl to come. She was 7 years old with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like a mini Carlton. Hence the name.

Shawn was spreading out a red, white, and blue blanket in their backyard. The blonde-haired boy appeared at the top of the hill, hiding behind Juliet, grabbing at her skirt. Juliet picked the 4 year old, Ryan, sitting him in her lap. His hazel eyes watched with excitement as the fireworks started. The other boy, Max, who had just turned 2, and looked exactly like Shawn, was hoisted up on Shawn's shoulder so he could get a better view of the exploding colors in the dark sky. Juliet smiled and pointed to the fireworks as they appeared.

"Dat's pwetty," Max noted, pointing up at a big green and yellow explosion that you could say looked like a pineapple.

"Is dat a pineapple, daddy?" Ryan asked, pointing to the sky.

"Most likely, yes. But it could be a lemon and a lime," Shawn told him.

"Or it could just be fireworks," Juliet remarked, as Carly giggled.

"Have some imagination, Jules," Shawn murmured, ignoring the death stare his wife was giving him.

After sitting there for fifteen more minutes, the fireworks seemed to die down.

"Where are the fireworks, mom?" Carly pocked her mom's waist.

"I don't know, swee-" Juliet was interrupted by a large boom, and all the kids jumped up and screamed.

"Calm down!" Shawn yelled, but couldn't help but laugh.

They watched as the fireworks ending, different shades of blues and reds electrocuting the sky.

"Can we pway tag?" Max asked Shawn, and he nodded.

They watched as the kids ran off, sprinting down the hill in their backyard.

Shawn could hear his daughter's voice scream from the bottom of the hill, "LABRADOODLE!"

The boys looked to where the dog should've been, and she sprinted up the hill, avoiding being tagged.

"Daddy, mommy! Come play!" Carly shouted at her parents.

"Whoa, sweetie. You're at the top of the hill. No need to scream. We're right here," Juliet informed her daughter.

"Pway!" Max demanded, pointing down towards the hill.

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other, as Shawn stood up and brushed off his jeans.

"Race ya to the bottom!" Shawn called, sprinting down the hill.

Juliet chuckled, following after her goofy husband.

After lots of screaming and laughter, the kids sprinted back up to the house to get a drink.

Shawn wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead, "We did good Jules."

"Yeah, Shawn, we did," Juliet smiled, leaning on her toes to kiss her husband.

"Ewww!" They turned to see the kids screaming from the window inside.

Shawn just laughed, taking his wife's hand as they walked through the back door.

_**/**_

_**EP 2 coming soon.**_

_**Ciao,**_

_**GiGi.**_


End file.
